Yours and only yours
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is a collaboration of stories that I had made on a site called Quotev about the Sakamaki brothers, each chapter is for one of the males. The purpose of me making this is to show an oc I created beside each male with a conflict of the main heroine Yui. Warning: Triggers may happen in most chapters and a few chapters are graphic m for reason read at your own risk
1. Cuddle bear-Shu

A/n: Alright, this is going to be one chapter per character for Diabolik lovers. I'll be making another one for when the Mukamki brother's come in but that won't be till later. For now I'll be going from oldest to youngest so this first one is for Shu. I don't own anything but my idea and Oc, Selena. Who is a raven haired female with gray eyes.

-Story start-

Selena was the elder adopted sister of Yui Komori, she was quieter and a lot more logical. She spent most of her time with her headphones on blocking out everything and everyone. She had seen those whom she loved die before her at a young age. She knew that once she was older it would affect her so she blocked out everyone and she became cold and distant to everyone. She didn't believe that anyone was worth her time, especially when it came to love.

She knew she was an attractive female and she denied everyone who ever came close to her mainly because she didn't want to be hurt again, she didn't want to find out that while she was with someone that they'd die. That was until she was sent to the Sakamaki mansion where she lived now with the six boys and her stupid sister. She was happy she wasn't blood related to the female otherwise she'd have to seriously get out of her comfortable zone and slap the sense into Yui.

But she wasn't so she didn't have to. She only rolled her eyes and left whenever she saw that her sister got herself trapped by one of the brothers. There was only one of the brother's that even caught Selena's attention and that was Shu. Shu would allow her to cuddle with him and at times they'd fall asleep in whatever couch Shu was sleeping on and they'd both get railed at by Reiji for being lazy and sleeping where ever they wanted.

She didn't care, she enjoyed the time she spent with him, even if she started to care for him she didn't want to fall in love with him just for him to reject her...or worse yet find out about her dark side. She sighed and closed her eyes as she lied by a tree near the house as she leaned against the bark of the tree she had her big headphones over her head which made it easier for her to block out everything until she felt someone kicking her boot. She removed one of the sides of her headphones as she looked up to see that it was Ayato who got her attention.

"Reiji wants you Weirdo." Ayato said with his arms crossed

She sighed and got up. "Fine." She said softly before she placed her headphones back on and went inside.

She knew where he usually was so she went to the first place she thought of first only to see him there. She took her headphones off only to see him glare at her.

"If you are just going to laze around the house like that good for nothing Shu then you can be a test subject for me." Reiji said seriously as he looked to her

"Whatever, its not like I really want to do anything anyways." She said with a shrug

He gave her a small cup to drink out of and she sniffed it only to smell apples. She sipped it cautiously only to feel something within her trigger her depression. Reiji watched her as her one emotionless eyes finally showed emotion, the first shown was sadness. For what reason he didn't know. He took the cup out of her hand and placed a hand on her head.

"The next time you want to be a lazy ass don't." Reiji said before he dismissed her.

She only placed her headphones on as she went to one of the empty rooms only to curled up on the couch in the room just so she could collect herself.

Shu had been looking for the girl who usually bugged the hell out of him. Even though she bugged him, she wasn't scared of him, hell she wanted to be closed to him. So each time they cuddled they'd fall asleep, he had one time given her a nickname...Cuddle bear. He only called her that though when he wanted to drink from her. Which from what he had heard from her, he was the only one she'd allow to drink from her. Which made him question why was he so special that she'd reject his younger brothers. But he never voiced it, it was too bothersome to him. Especially when he had started to harbor feelings for the girl.

He didn't understand why or how he did, it just happened one night when they were cuddling. She gotten too close to him and with the full moon that was close affect him he couldn't hold himself back from her. He had hoped that she would be frightened away but she wasn't, she had made it so he wouldn't ever get the crazy blood lust that his brother's would usually get. She had made it clear to him that she would be there for him and only him. Which then made him question her, what did she feel for him? Did she feel the same or was he just thinking too much like Reiji?

Speaking of his younger brother, he had smelled the scent of Selena from the lab that he was usually in 99% of the time. He wondered why Selena was in there for if she hated Reiji, so he went to the closest empty room only to see her curled up on the couch. He lied beside her pulling her into him as he did so. He felt her body stiffen as her body touched his, he wanted to question her again but again he didn't. It was too troublesome and he didn't like things that were so troublesome so he kept quiet. He only wrapped his arm around her tightly and kept his eyes closed as he felt her turn herself around and hold on to his shirt like she usually did.

He knew she had an emotional problem, he knew that she had been hiding it from him, he wasn't stupid he just didn't like it when Reiji called him out to be Lazy and good for nothing when he knew nothing of what he had dealt with. Always being pressured, always having the heat of dealing with their mother. So when she got killed he stayed quiet and started to push everyone away from him, that was until he met Selena who happened to have found her way into his undead heart.

He couldn't really place it but he didn't like it one bit when he lied alone, because of all of the times that he had slept with her in his arms he couldn't sleep now without thinking about her, how she didn't protest to him just cuddling with her or the times that he would just bite her neck without warning. He closed his eyes and kept her close to him as he felt her body shaking slightly which was odd. He opened one of his eyes to see what was wrong with her.

Selena didn't want to be around Shu which was why she tried her best to stay away from him. She didn't want to deal with her feelings while being around him. She knew that he didn't like it when people showed emotion around him so she tried not to do so, which was why she didn't go around him when she knew she was going to break down into tears. She usually went to Kanato when that happened, he oddly enough knew how to calm her down and he didn't mind her crying against him.

So when Shu pulled her into him she froze slightly, she didn't think he'd go to find her. She didn't want him to see her emotional side, especially when she was depressed. But she couldn't get out of the strong grip he had around her so she turned herself so she was facing his chest only to take in his scent and slowly start to break down. She couldn't keep it in anymore, she felt as if her body was finally just giving up on her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he looked down to her

She didn't say anything she just tried to push him off of the couch. He looked down at her as he saw her trying to get him off of the couch.

"Stop it, you aren't getting me off of here. Tell me why you're crying Selena." He said as he looked to her

"L-Leave me alone! J-Just...Go...Stay away from me if you don't want me to be near you!" She said sadly

He was then quiet as she spoke. "Do you really want me to leave?" He asked curiously to her

"JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! Stop making me feel bad for being here already!" She said sadly as she continued to push him away from her

He held her hands within his own. "Selena, what has gotten into you this isn't like you at all."

"How the hell do you know what I'm like! I'm never myself around you!" She said as she cried " J-Just leave me be!"

He pulled her on top of him and closed his eyes for a moment before he sighed. Then he opened his eyes to move his face closer to hers before he kissed her. As his lips were against hers, he could taste whatever Reiji gave her which made him curious on what Reiji was doing with his cuddle buddy.

Selena couldn't believe that he was kissing her, she honestly thought that he was just using her. That she was just an object for his amusement nothing more, nothing less. She knew that he had tried many times to scare her off but it didn't work. She needed to find way to get him away from her, she didn't like that she was just being used like Yui was, she didn't deserve the tourer that he was placing her through. Not when it was obvious to her that he didn't like her in the same way that she had fallen for him.

So why was he trying to keep her from pushing him away from her? She didn't understand it, it was just so confusing her. What confused her even more was when he made her be back first on to the couch and he pinned her arms down as well. She moved her head to the side so she wouldn't have to see her face only to feel her hands be pinned above her head before he forced her to look at him.

"Will you stop be so stubborn this is so troublesome Selena." Shu said as he looked down to her

She still said nothing to him which made him frown slightly.

"Tell me something...do you love my brother Reiji."

Her body froze as she stared up at him before she shook her head no. Seeing that she shook her head it made him relieved for some reason to know that he hadn't lost her to his younger brother. Which then made him curious.

"Then tell me why when I passed his lab I smelled your scent." He said as he tightened the grasp on her wrists.

"He...He wanted me to try something. What it was I don't know but...it awoke a side to me I've been trying to conceal." She said sadly

"That'll explain your behavior..." He said as he let go of her wrists.

He closed his eyes for a moment only to feel her move from under him, he didn't want her to go. He wanted to sleep with her in his arms.

"I love you Selena." He said hoping she'd hear him

He heard the door open but not close. "No you don't...H-How can you say that when you just use me." She said sadly

He got up and he went straight behind her wrapping his arms around her as he placed his head into the top of hers. "I don't use you, I wouldn't ever do that."

Selena froze as she heard him speak. "H-How can I be sure you aren't just lying to me Shu?"

He placed his hands within hers as he held her hands lightly. "I wouldn't lie to you, its low and being dishonest is the worst...plus its too troublesome."

She giggled lightly before she looked up to him. "You think everything is troublesome Shu."

"Not everything.." He said with a small smile

She looked away from him blushing as she sighed "Are you sure about that?"

He turned her around and made her look up to him. "Yes, so am I going to hear it back or am I going to be stuck just being someone you occasionally sleep next to?"

Selena looked into his blue eyes for a moment before she closed her eyes and calmed her emotions that were going crazy within her before she looked up to him and she kissed him. "I love you Shu." She said softly against his lips

He kissed her back and pulled her closer before he placed a hand on her face. "I'm glad to here, now can we go back on the couch or are you just going to leave me?"

She gave him a small smile. "We can cuddle again."

He picked her up without another word before he lied both of them on the couch and wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes. He felt a lot better now that he had her beside him. It was one thing for him to just cuddle with her because she was there, it was another when he loved her and he couldn't do anything without thinking about the woman that had creped her way into his heart. He loved her and he wasn't going to let her go that easily, especially when he knew now that she had been holding back on him for so long.

As the two cuddled on the couch they fell asleep there as Shu made sure that his arms were protectively around his lover so no one could take her away from him as they slept, while Selena kept herself close to him as she face him. She enjoyed knowing that she was loved by him and that she wasn't being used. Her depression calmed down after she heard that he actually wanted to be with her. With his arms comfortably around her she was able to sleep better knowing that she was with her own cuddle bear.

Months went by since Shu had told Selena that he loved her, of course he still acted the same around her. Calling her cuddle bear when he wanted to feed from her, wrapping his arms around her and sleeping with her whenever he could. There were also times when he had her help him with school work since he slept through school all the time while she didn't. That all stopped suddenly when Selena realized that the full moon was around and she didn't see Shu anywhere inside.

So she checked outside only to see Shu with his arms around Yui. She didn't want to say anything about it so she didn't. She left and she went back inside to where she knew Kanato was, he was surprised to see her but enjoyed her company anyways.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend? I thought that by now you two would be sleeping somewhere." Kanato asked after awhile of silence.

"He has Yui now.." She said sadly

Kanato looked to her confused. "Why do you say that? I thought you two were like glue with one another?"

"T-That's what I thought too...Then he starts to distant himself from me and I see tonight that its because he lost interest in me. He has my younger sister now...so I should be happy that he's happy...right?" Selena asked before she looked at him sadly

"Maybe, I really can't think that much right now miss selena."

"Right...because of the moon." She said before she moved closer to her and she moved her jacket away from her neck. "Go on...Usually I wouldn't allow you or the others to drink from me but I don't care anymore."

He placed his teddy down and he pulled her closer to him before he bit into her neck drinking from her. She sadly closed her eyes and calmed herself as she felt the blood leave her body. After he was done drinking from her he smiled at her.

"Thank you...Your sister isn't as nice as you are." Kanato said as he got his teddy from where he placed it

"You're welcome Kanato. All of you boys have that crazed blood lust thing so I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it." She said with a sigh

"Why don't you see Reiji about what you feel maybe he can help you out with it." Kanato suggested

She thought for a moment then nodded her head. "Alright I guess I can." She said before she kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you for being a good friend Kanato."

She then left which made him smirk slightly as he saw his eldest brother from below. He knew that Selena didn't see Shu and that she didn't realize that Shu had watched him drink her blood. Kanato then jumped down and landed in front of Shu as he did so.

"Why were you drinking out of her Kanato." Shu said as he looked to the purple haired male.

"Why do you care you don't seem to want anything to do with her right?" Kanato said before he walked off. "Ask Reiji about it, maybe he'll give you a better answer."

After speaking with Kanato, Selena knocked on the lab door only to see Reiji unamused to see her. "What do you want?" He said coldly

"A bit of your time that's all." She said as she held on to the sleeves of her jacket tightly.

He was curious on why she'd want to be around him so he allowed her in before closing the door. She stayed standing up as Reiji sat down in the chair. "What did you want to speak about Selena, this is unlike you to come to me without me calling you here."

"I know, its because of recent events. I firmly believe that if I'm around you Shu will stay away from me." She said as she placed her hands in her pockets

"Why would you want him to be away from you, I thought you two we-" He said before she cut him off

"Shu found something in Yui. I saw them earlier and I'm not that dumb, I know what my eyes saw..." Selena said sadly

That was very surprising to Reiji, he didn't believe his elder brother had it in him to cheat. He thought that was more Laito's thing than Shu's, but he was wrong.

"Alright, you got my attention. What did you want out of me?"

"I know what the full moon does to all of you boys...I'm here so you can take blood out of me. I won't resist or anything like that. I-" She said before she was pushed into the wall and pinned.

"Selena you are one stupid girl, but I'll commend you for knowing your place unlike your sister." Reiji said before he moved her head to the side before he bit her.

She winced when she felt his fangs within her but said nothing, she once again calmed herself as she closed her eyes as she let her depression get the best of her. Once he was done drinking from her he placed her in the chair before he gave her a small cup of tea. She looked to him confused before she thanked him. As she drank the tea she felt herself become sleepy as she held the tea cup within her hands. Reiji knew that there was something wrong with what Selena said and went to find Shu about it. Which didn't take long since he found Shu within the hall.

"You smell like Selena, where is she?" Shu asked narrowing his eyes at his brother

"Asleep for the moment, what have you been doing with Yui that's making the girl you supposedly 'love' not only go to me but Kanato as well?" Reiji asked

Shu looked away as he shifted his weight a bit. "I thought I saw her.." He mumbled before he looked to his brother. "I am not with Yui, she was an idiot and fell out of a tree so I was helping her since I was there. Nothing more."

"It didn't look it from Selena's point of view, she believes that you are cheating on her with her own sister." Reiji said before he motioned to his lab. "She's sleeping in there right now, if you really want me to believe that you aren't cheating on her do something about her state of mind. I could feel her emotions when I drank from her. You seriously have no clue what you are doing yet you were the one who had the most affection out of the two of us."

Shu only blocked him out as he went past him, he took Selena out of the lab and into his room where he held her close to him, he couldn't believe that she thought that he did something so low as cheat on her. He wouldn't do that not when she was the only thing out there that could make his undead heart beat when it wasn't supposed to. He closed his eyes as he held her only to feel her move away from him and the lonely feeling return to him as he opened his eyes.

"don't you dare touch me! I can't believe you!" She said sadly

"Can you lower your voice Selena, I realize you think something happened between Yui and I but-" He said before she interrupted him

"I don't care, honestly I shouldn't have gotten so close to you." She said before she left his room slamming the door

She left more than slightly pissed off, Shu only sighed and lied on his back. He didn't understand her and he didn't think he would ever understand her.

Selena walked around the mansion only to be founded by both Laito and Ayato. Laito had found her as she was going down the steps. He had pushed her down and bit and drank out of her left thigh. Ayato had found her as she was walking around looking for Yui to speak with her, he pinned her to the wall of the house and drank out of her left wrist when she didn't answer a question he had asked her. When Selena finally found Yui, Yui was still by the tree that she had found out about her sister back stabbing her.

Selena went up to her and crossed her arms. Yui looked to her sadly. "Selena I'm s-"

"Shut up. Don't even start with your empty apology's I want to make one thing clear to you, you stupid moronic brat. Shu is MY vampire, I don't care if he is a kind male and he did something for you. You get near Shu one more time and I will find the sharpest object I can and I will personally kill you!" Selena said darkly as she looked down at Yui

Yui frowned as she looked up at Selena, she was afraid of her adopted sister, she didn't know how to tell Selena that there wasn't anything between the two of them.

"Sel-" Yui said sadly

"I don't want to hear it, Stay away from Shu. This is your only and final warning. I see you around him I will personally kill you." Selena said before she left

She then got herself something to eat before she went to take a bath.

As she was in the tub she felt someone on top of her as she had her eyes closed. She opened one of her eyes only to see that Shu was on top of her. She didn't move as she felt him kiss her neck which was new but she didn't protest, she knew that he was trying to make her happy.

"You couldn't wait?" She asked curiously

"Saying that I actually want to be without you to begin with." He said before he moved a hand behind her neck. "I love you cuddle bear."

"Tch I don't believe that but go for it...Its not like all of your brothers haven't drank out of me today anyways."

He placed his nails into her neck as he bit her neck harder than he usually would have. She hissed in pain as she felt his fangs in her she placed her hands on his chest only to feel that it was bare. She opened her eyes fully to see that he was on top of her naked which made her blush deep red as she felt him move closer to her.

"You are mine cuddle bear, don't you dare ever let any of the others ever get to you like that again. I'll let you off with a warning this time around, but you do something like you did tonight again and I swear I'll make your night so painful you won't be able to move for days." Shu said lowly to her before he bit her again that time moving himself into her as hard as he could making her scream out in pain as her virginity taken by him.

He groaned a bit before he moved in and out of her in a some-what fast pace making her first whimper in pain from him taking her virginity before she began to moan loudly, begging him to go harder and faster into her. Shu didn't waste any time making her scream his name as his movements got rougher within her. He was going to punish her for allowing his brothers to bite out of her. He disliked having her go to his brothers, he was going to show her just how much he wanted her beside her; just what she meant to him. After them both releasing shu took them out of the bathroom and to his room where he continued to pleasure Selena, not letting either one of them sleep that night.

After that night Shu went back to cuddling with her but he didn't sleep as much in class anymore due to hearing some of his classmates flirting with what was his. He wanted nothing more than to keep Selena with him but he didn't know if she'd want the same life he had lived since birth. So when it came to the point in time where they could cuddle, Shu held her close to him as he made her look up to him.

"Tell me Selena, would you do anything just to stay with me?"Shu asked curiously

Selena looked up to him fairly shocked but smiled at the male. "Of course Shu, I'd do anything just to stay with you."

"Even if it means leaving your old life behind?"

She nodded her head silently before she saw him close his eyes. He let go of her face before he made it so he was lying against her chest. He stayed there for a while before he silently made his way to her neck before he kissed it softly.

"Are you hungry again Shu?" She asked softly

"No...Not this time." He said before he brushed her bangs out of the way of her face before he kissed her. "I love you Selena, but I don't want you to die on me like everything else has. I want you to always be beside me, I want you to see life through the eyes that I do."

"But you can't change me can you?" She asked curiously

"No, it doesn't work like that. As many people believe it'll take more than a human drinking a vampire's blood to have that human become a vampire themselves. But I've asked Reiji about what he did for Yui before and he said that he's willing to do it again if I'm willing to take responsibility for whatever happens with you." He said as he brushed his thumb against her cheek softly.

"W-Will you?" She asked shyly

"Of course, I wouldn't do this for no reason Selena, I wish for nothing more than to be with you for all eternity."

She giggled and smiled a bit. "so you want a cuddle buddy for life then huh?" She asked

"No...I want a lover for life, who I can cuddle with and who I know I can trust won't do anything troublesome."

"Then you better not do troublesome shit either." Selena said as she looked up to him seriously

"I know...But, for now lets just cuddle."

"Alright Shu, if that's what you want."

He lied against her and the two of them fell asleep on her bed where he made sure that he kept her close to him. Weeks later in a cup of tea that Reiji had given Selena was an elixir that he had made up for Yui for when Cordelia had made her self known in the house yet again. When she drank the tea she felt like she was going to throw up but she finished the tea before she rushed out of Reiji's lab. She threw up in the bathroom before she brushed her teeth.

"Bleh that was gross." She muttered before she looked to the side of her to see that Shu was once again in the tub with his clothes on. "Again?"

"Undress me, its too troublesome for me to do so myself."

"Then I'll be taking a bath with you..Do you really want that?" She asked as she went up to him and moved her hands down his chest as she was behind him.

He hummed slightly before he opened his left eye. "Yes."

"Well that's unexpected, but alright." She said before she locked the bathroom door because of Yui. She then went into the water before undressing him and herself.

As moved closer to him she felt an urge within her she didn't know how to describe and she told Shu about it only to have him place a hand on the back of her head and force her to his neck. She realized what he meant by it and wrapped her arms around him before she bit him as he held her bare hips tightly. After their bath together Shu made sure that Selena was okay on her first week of a full moon only to see that she ended up biting her wrists instead of going to him.

"Are you really going to be that stupid." He said before he kissed her. "Don't make me have to punish you for hurting yourself, you promised me you wouldn't do that."

"Then stop being so damn hard to find!" She growled before she pinned him down she fed off of him.

After all three nights were over with he realized that Selena was acting a bit more differently than usual. She'd be around him more and bug him more to cuddle with him. Plus she showed her emotions a lot more which confused him before he realized that she was pregnant from the smell of her. It wasn't just the smell of her blood anymore, which messed with his head while he was around her. But he loved her all the same after she had their first child Katsu who had her brown eyes and his blond hair.

As promised Shu took the responsibility with Selena to raise their child throughout the time that they were together. Eventually Yui stopped messing with all of the other's heads and ended up with Ayato.

-End for Shu- 


	2. Little May-Reiji

A/n: As I did for the first one this one is for Reiji; I do apologize if the characters are a bit ooc I did try. I don't own anything but my oc and idea. My Oc for this one is named May, She has purple and black hair and red eyes

-story start-

'Why is it always him? Why does he always get her attention? Why can't she focus on me like she does on him?' Reiji thought as he looked down as his book

Once again his mother was scolding his elder brother, he didn't like the whole idea of being second best when it came down to the intellectual things, unlike his elder brother he was more into books and studying. He hated how his elder brother just thought that his life could go by like nothing ever mattered when it wasn't close to the truth, he was the eldest of all of the children who lived within the manor, he was supposed to be trained to be the head of the family. Not Reiji, no reiji was supposed to just watch his brother become the successor of the Sakamaki household.

It wasn't until it came close to winter when his mother introduced his brother and himself to a young girl who was shivering, he couldn't tell if it was in fear or because she was cold. The female said nothing as she looked to both of them, she was shorter than both of them as he looked her up and down. She only wore a simple black dress with her hair in pig tails, which speaking of her hair. Her hair was two different colors; Purple and black. He didn't understand how it was possible but she had pulled it off as her bangs had covered her left eye, from her right eye he could tell that she had red eyes.

"Shu, Reiji I want the two of you to meet a young girl that I am taking care of from here on out. Her name is May Niya, her parents were going to place her up for adoption. So be nice to her both of you." Beatrix said seriously

Shu instantly went up to her and placed out his hand. "I'm Shu its nice to meet you May!"

She coward closer to Beatrix as she whimpered in fear. Beatrix looked down to her sadly. "Its alright, they're my sons, they won't hurt you."

May looked up to Beatrix and nodded her head "H-Hello." She said softly

Reiji noted that she was a vampire which made him a bit more curious about the female, but said nothing about it. May looked to both males before she stared at Reiji. Reiji noticed it and crossed his arms as she slowly walked up to him.

"Y-You don't seem to like me...o-or is there something else troubling you?" May asked shyly

"Why would I dislike someone I barely know? Don't assume something like that so soon." He said seriously

She nodded her head. "Then let me get to know you Reiji, I...I'd like to know you a bit more since I'm going to be here for awhile."

He nodded his head slightly as he took her to the library, he looked to her only to see her eyes go wide. "W-Wow! So many books!"

He rose an eyebrow at her. "You enjoy reading?"

"Yes! I've always loved reading Reiji...its the only thing I do to past time since my mother always spent time with my sister instead of me. Apparently she wants the lazy butt to become head of the family I was just kicked out of...so I would always close myself off from everyone in the house I lived in just so I didn't have to hear the complaining of my sister." May said as she looked at all of the books around the library

Reiji looked to the girl intrigued. He wouldn't have ever guessed she had dealt with the same thing he has, maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought she was.

Years went by and Reiji got closer to May, mainly because she was the only one who took notice of his intelligence. She would constantly come to him if she didn't know a word or ask what did a word mean. It got to the point that he figured out that she was only using it as an excuse to talk to him. When they became teenagers he took his glasses off before he closed the book she was reading as he looked to her seriously which made her step back a few steps, she knew never to mess with him when he didn't have his glasses on.

"R-Reiji?"

"Stop playing stupid, I know you're smart enough to read these books on your own, tell me the real reason you came into this room." Reiji said seriously

She looked away from him embarrassed that she was caught. "W-Well...i-its just that..." She said as she looked down at her black shoes

"Speak up May you know that I hate it when you mumble like that." Reiji said sternly

She sighed and looked back up to him. "You never spend time with me anymore, I don't like it that you just pushed me to the side." She said sadly

"I have no time to deal with you right now May, anyways you seem to be doing fine on your own."

She instantly changed and glared at him. "No I'm not! And soon you'll see that yourself!"

She took her book to the library before she met up with the others by the car. She said nothing to any of them as she went into the car, she was fine until she got to the school. She had the same classes as Reiji which pissed her off, she didn't want anything to do with him, but said nothing about it. Days went by until it was a full moon, that's when Reiji saw what May meant when she said she wasn't fine on her own. she had tackled down two males and almost drained the life out of both of them if he didn't pull her away from them. He took her home only to get her to slap him on the face as he saw her red eyes were black as if she had no soul.

"LET GO OF ME!" She growled as he continued to hold her until they reached her room.

He threw her on to her bed before he wiped the blood off of her chin. "Calm yourself, you aren't in school anymore. I don't know why you did what you did but you need to control yourself."

"I CAN'T , its always been a problem of mine. That no good mother of yours always gave me this medication that calmed me, but since she's dead all of the stupid emotions and hormones that went along with the blood lust is coming back to bite my ass." May growled at Reiji

He stood up and patted the top of her head. "You'll be fine once the full moon cycle is over, for the next three days you are to stay here out of site of everyone. If I see you out of here you are going to be punished do you understand me?"

"Yeah...Fine." She said as she crossed her arms

He then left her alone as she started to bite her arms making herself bleed, which when Reiji came back from school to see her arms bloody and her passed out on her bed he pushed his glasses up before he took care of her. He didn't think that it'd be that difficult for her to control herself but knowing that she was dealing with more problems than he was aware of he knew he had to baby sit her.

Now both of them at age 18 May rarely spoke with Reiji, after the first time of biting her wrists on full moons she was scolded by him for doing so. She tried to explain to him that she couldn't control herself or her blood lust. She refused to speak to him after being told by the only person that she grew up near that she was as useless as a mortal. She had seen what mortals could do and felt degraded as a vampire for being compared as he had done to her. So instead of moping over it as anyone else would do she ignored it and spoke with his younger half brother's, mainly Subaru and Kanato. Those two seemed to understand her and gave her a bit of sympathy when it came to her problem.

There had been times where all she would do would be hanging out with the two, which she found out by doing so she earned a cold glare from Reiji until one full moon night he went to check up on her only not to see her in her room. He cursed under his breath as he went to look for her, he didn't know where she would go but he had to find her before she did something she'd regret. He ended up finding her in the cemetery where she had her hands on two grave stones. He stood behind her only to see the grave stones to have the name of two females who had the same last name as her.

"M-My family..T-They're gone..I-I didn't even know they were dead till now." She said softly as she placed her head against one of the grave stones. "Momma...I'm sorry for not being good enough for you...Sis...Sorry for being such a pain when we were kids."

As she spoke she went into tears which made Reiji feel slightly bad for how he had treated her, he bent down to where she was and placed his hand on her shoulder. "May"

She looked back to him only to start to tear up and wrap her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. He wasn't expecting her to cry on him, but it was better than her trying to kill herself or someone else. He rubbed her back as he tried to calm her down enough to speak with her.

"I-I'm sorry...I...i can't just stay in that room for three straight days anymore. I..I swear I was going to go crazy." She said sadly

"I should have guessed things would have been harder for you to deal with. I believe I can help you out if you allow me to."

She nodded her head as she looked up to him. He then helped her up as he took the two of them to his lab, once in his lab he placed her in the chair that was in it before he looked for the elixir he had made that would probably help her out.

After finding it he placed it within black tea for her before handing it to her, she thanked him before she drank the tea. She closed her eyes as she sipped the tea slowly, she knew better than to drink the tea quickly. After the tea was finished for she opened her eyes and looked to Reiji with a sad smile.

"Thank you very much for this Reiji."

"Of course May, you can't keep skipping school as you have." He said seriously

Any hope of getting from him that he loved her went down the drain as she heard him speak, he didn't even see her as a friend, she was just someone who he baby sat. She took care of the cup and coaster before she went to the library to read once again, as she did Reiji sighed. He wanted to say so much more to her but he didn't know how to without feeling as if she'd just reject the entire idea.

He stayed home that night to watch over May to see if there was any side affects but he saw none that she was showing, so the next night the two went to school. Reiji still watched over her only to see that she was slowly showing depression, he'd never seen her depressed before, she had always had a small smile on her face. So seeing her frown as she was made him slightly upset for a reason he didn't know himself, when they got home that night he went through the books in the library to see what he was feeling only to freeze when he realized himself what he felt.

love...

He was in love with his childhood friend, he closed the book with one hand and he went to search for May only to see her once again spending time with Subaru, this time she was crying against his chest, for what reason Reiji didn't know. But the feeling of jealousy rose within him as he saw the two. He caught the attention of subaru who just glared at him, Reiji wondered just what was going on but said nothing until Subaru told her he had to go for a bit. So May let him go reluctantly and Subaru went past Reiji.

"She really thinks you hate her, if that's not true then tell her." Subaru said before he left.

Reiji then went up to her and he sat where Subaru once was. He instantly saw a change in her attitude as he saw beside her.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who's supposed to be your friend?"

"Tch, if we're friends then that means that laito stopped being a pervert right?" May said coldly

Reiji wondered what made her be cold to him, but instead of saying words he just cupped her face and kissed her softly on the lips, May was beyond shocked to feel his lips against hers. Even though she was a bit angered at him for just using her as amusement, she did care a lot about the raven haired male. She moved closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. She smiled a little at him as she moved closer. "Does...Does this mean that you and I are together?"

"You can say that." He said with a grin

She happily hugged him tightly as Reiji kept her close to his chest. He hoped that she'd realize then that she was his and that he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her as he has.

Weeks went by after the two became a couple and May knew she had to go to Reiji to get the antidote so she wouldn't go crazy when the moon turns full. She went to his lab and knocked on the door only to not get an answer from him. She frowned and went into the room only to see him with his fangs in the human girl. She didn't know what to make of it so she left Reiji for the night and when the next night came around she felt the blood lust hunger get to her. She tried to calm down her urges while in school, even though Reiji worried about her, she didn't speak once to him. She didn't want him to know that she had seen him drinking out of the human girl.

She went through school normally as she tried to keep her blood lust down, but it didn't work as she was cornered by the same two men as before.

"Alright you freak you got us years ago, now its our turn to beat you half to death!" One of them said annoyed

She looked to both of them sadly. "I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you!"

"Tch, We don't believe you, lets get her Yao." The other said seriously before they both launched at her.

She knelt to the floor with her arms over her face in fear but she didn't feel either one of the males come at her. She looked up to see that Reiji was in front of her holding the faces of both males. She looked to him in fear and in shock, she didn't know what he was doing but it shocked her more than anything.

"That's no way to treat a lady, especially one who is unstable as Miss Niya. " Reiji said seriously

Unstable? She wasn't unstable, she glared at Reiji before she left with tears in her eyes. She made her way back home before she closed herself off in her room making it so no one could get in, but of course Reiji found a way in after school. He disliked how she had acted and wanted nothing more than to speak to her about her attitude. When he did get into her room she had bite marks on her arms over again, he cleaned the wounds only to have her wake up and kick him in the face making him fall backwards and his glasses leave his face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" She yelled angered

He got up and slapped her on the face before he pushed her face first into her bed as he hovered over her. She looked to him sadly as he placed her hands behind her back while holding her legs down with his own.

"Do that again and your punishment will be more than this." He said seriously as he looked down to her holding her wrists tighter

"You enjoy hurting me don't you? With all the things you say and do you really want me to hate you don't you?" She said sadly

He didn't understand what she meant by what she said but he let go of her only to get her to kick him again making him fly off of the bed before she disappeared out of her room. He didn't know how he was hurting her but he was getting sick of her kicking him.

May went to Kanato as she cried hugging him tightly, she knew he'd care enough to comfort her, which he did. He rubbed her back as he held her within his arms, he didn't know why she as crying but he didn't like that she was crying as she was. It seemed as if a lot of bad things were happening to her and her being his friend, he didn't like knowing that bad things kept on happening to her. Once she calmed down Kanato was able to see just why she was crying.

He rubbed her back with his free hand as he kept close to her. "Will you be okay Miss May?" Kanato asked concerned

She sniffled and nodded her head. 'I-I think so...j-just as long as I'm away from Reiji."

That confused kanato greatly, he knew that they liked one another why would they be placing distance between one another? He placed his hand on her lap as he looked her in the eyes.

"I thought you liked him...What made you change?" Kanato asked confused

"Reiji he..." She said sadly before she clutched her hands tightly. "H-He said that I was unstable tonight during free period and last night I saw him drinking out of that human brat. He confuses me to the point that I don't know whether he likes me or hate me."

"Well...Has he ever said anything about it?" Kanato asked

"You mean if he ever said that he loved me?" She asked

He nodded his head silently. She sighed and shook her head.

"Whenever I say those words to him all I get out of him is him grunting. Which pisses me off, he claims that he doesn't have time for me yet he does a whole bunch of other crap and for that stupid human girl." May said sadly

"Really? What is he thinking? Honestly if he is just going to hurt you constantly like this making you cry he isn't worth your time. I know you really like him but he isn't worth tears like you've been shedding."

She frowned and nodded her head. "I-I guess you're right on that Kanato...Thank you."

She then left passing Reiji on the way back inside, Reiji didn't like hearing what he did, but he composed himself before he went out to where Kanato was.

"Why are you placing things into May's head?" Reiji said seriously

Kanato glared at Reiji. "Maybe you should take your own advice, if you don't think of May as your girlfriend you shouldn't have placed that in her head when you started to use Yui behind her back."

"What makes you think I'd do something like that? I would never go that low." Reiji said as he placed his hands in his pockets

"Really? So May just comes to me crying for no reasons." kanato said seriously "if you want her to respect you maybe you should do the same to her or are you forgetting what she's done for you to keep you from ending up like me?"

"Tch, this is a waste of time. Stay away from her." Reiji said seriously before he went to find May only to see her in the library reading.

He went up to her only to get her to glare at him "You really don't know how to take a hint do you? Leave me alone, if you are so interested in that human be with her and stop torturing me."

He realized what Kanato meant as he heard her speak which made him push his glasses up before he moved closer to her. "I'd never be interested in that woman, she isn't even close to being considered a reasonable bride, you of all people should know that."

"Tch, Whatever leave me alone."

"That's highly rude of you."

"Does it really look like I care?"

He was silent for a bit before he thought of how to get her to talk to him. He gave her a small grin as he sat beside her. "If that's how you're going to be then how about the two of us play a game of chess? Its been awhile since the two of us played that together."

"No, I want to read."

"Are you sure that's it or are you trying to avoid being around me?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, she then closed her eyes before she looked to him. "Fine, I'll beat you once again. When I do I want you to stop bugging me and just stay with that human brat."

"I don't think that you will that easily as you have in the past." He said as he stood up.

"We'll see."

He set the board up and the two of them played the game in silence until Yui found the two of them. May glared at Reiji only for Reiji to get up to tell Yui to never come into the room again. Hearing what Reiji said surprised May, but she was silent about it as she saw the young blond woman going into tears before she glared at May.

"this is your fault! You're making it so he doesn't like me anymore!" Yui yelled before she left in tears

May sighed and held her legs to her chest as they continued to play, he could tell by the moves that she was losing her focus, it unsettled him that she wasn't herself because of something some mortal did. He proved himself right by winning that time around which made her sigh and close her eyes. Reiji looked to her seriously as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You started to get careless after that woman came in here. Don't tell me that her words actually got to you."

She looked away from Reiji in denial. "What if they did?"

"You need to stop letting people get the better of you, you're a pure blood vampire, you shouldn't let mortals get the best of you."

She frowned and leaned her head against her knees. "I don't want to use my race as an excuse to be an ass like you boys do...I try to be nice, but I see that's not even possible is it?"

"You're joking right? You really believe that by being nice to other's that you'll get it in return?"

"I hopped it a little then again I'm talking to the stonic of all stonic males." She said with a sigh

He got up and he went up to her pulling her up by her arm before he kissed her on the lips. "You're always going to be a smartass with me aren't you?"

She said nothing as she looked sadly at him. When he didn't get an answer from her he pushed her into the wall closest to them as he kissed her, he moved his hand down her body. Reiji eventually placed the two of them within his room where he showed her just how much he cared for her, she first objected to it, but after realizing that he couldn't verbally say it due to his past she allowed him to be physically with her. She didn't expect half of what he did to her for that night going into the morning, but she ended up with more than one mark on her neck as well as being ungodly sore. The next night she stayed beside Reiji, she was glad that she didn't have school but with the full moon still out it was difficult for her to deal with her blood lust. While she lied in Reiji's bed, she didn't realize that he had slipped out for a moment to get the Elixir that would help her out. It wasn't until he came back and he pinned her down to take the Elixir that she realized he left her alone in the room.

Once the Elixir was within her body her eyes went from black to red once more, he sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You really can be a pain sometimes you realize this yes?"

"Mhm, but I'm your pain." She said with a toothy grin

He grunted a bit as he pulled her into him petting the back of her head. "I guess you're right about that, you realize that you aren't ever going to be replace right?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "I know, from what I felt last night and this morning I knew that you really cared for me...probably more than I'd ever thought you'd care for me."

He gave her a half smile before he kissed the top of her head again. "Good, so what will you do about the human girl?"

"Can I kill her...please?"

Reiji chuckled. "There's the May that I know. That's totally up to you."

She gave him a toothy grin before she kissed him on the lips. "And this is why I am with you partly. You know me more than anyone else here."

"I highly doubt that from the small talk I had with Kanato but if you say so."

"I do say so. I may speak to Kanato from time to time, but you'll always be the person I love."

"hmph, I guess that's better than being second on the list of people you like being around."

She giggled and smiled at him. "You'll always be first silly."

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, lets see if you still think that after tonight." He said with a smirk before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

After that night May and Reiji were a lot closer to one another and Reiji allowed her to be within his lab with him reading so he could keep an eye on her, which also kept Yui away from him as well which he was more than happy about. He wanted nothing more than to keep that nonsensical female away from him and apparently it worked with May around him. It wasn't until the night of hallows eve that May made it her job to scare the hell out of Yui.

May showed a more sadistic side of her that none of the males beside Reiji knew of. None of them did anything to help May out because of the fact that none of them knew what May was planning until she cornered Yui in Kanato's wax doll room with Kanato in it. May gave Kanato a grin before he went straight for Yui with a sadistic laugh. She then went to find Reiji and tackled him into a hug making him go face first into his bed.

She laughed as she grinned down at him. He instantly turned them around and tugged on the collar he placed around her neck as she was under him until they were inches away from one another. She smiled at him happily and pushed her lips against his, he kissed her back and pushed himself into her.

"What have I told you about tackling me over like that May?" Reiji said seriously

She blushed deep red as she looked up into his red ruby eyes. "I...I can't do it no matter how tempting it is."

"Or what will happen to you May?" Reiji said as he moved his hand that was on her bare leg closer to her hip

"O-Or you'll give me the worst punishment that you can think of to give to me." She said shyly

"That's right, and as of now I believe I know the best one for you." He said with a smirk

Her eyes went wide as she felt his fangs go through her skin on her neck. She hissed in pain as she held on to the bed beneath her. Things got heated as she felt him remove her clothing. She couldn't get out of it even if she wanted to and she was spent through out the night going into the morning until the moment that Reiji collapsed next to her. She didn't know how to tell him that she was pregnant with his child already, but it was going to be a difficult task since she knew he didn't want to be like his parents.

Reiji didn't like how his girlfriend had been acting as of late, it was like she wasn't herself for some odd reason. So instead of guessing about it he had her go through a series of test that he analyzed her blood and such only to furrow his eyebrow as he found out why she was acting so strange.

"I wonder if she knew, no she couldn't have known. Then again...she's almost as smart as I am there is a slight possibility." Reiji said seriously

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before he went to find May in the library she was lying on the couch with a book in her hands.

"May...can the two of us speak?" Reiji said seriously

May got up slowly and nodded her head curiously. "Sure of course."

He sat beside her and placed his hands over and under hers. "You know I care a lot about you right?"

She looked at him confused but nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Well, Those tests that I did I found out that your pregnant with our child." Reiji said as he held her hand tighter

She frowned and looked down sadly. "I knew that already." She said sadly

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant when you first found out?"

"Because...I..." She said before she started to cry. "I didn't want you to tell me to get rid of it or for you to break up with me. I know you don't want to be like your parents. S-So I-"

He cut her off as he kissed her on the lips, her eyes went slightly wide as he took her book from her other hand and pushed her down on to the couch so he hovered over her.

"You must be stupid to think that I wouldn't want a child with you, why else have I allowed you to be how you have been around me? I want to prove not only to myself but to my father that I am better than him. That I can be the father that he wasn't ever to me or my siblings." Reiji said seriously

"S-So you aren't mad at me?"

"Yes and no...Yes that you kept the pregnancy away from me but no that you're how you are, it just give me an even better reason to keep my eyes on you May."

She happily hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

He smirked at her. "You're going to have to pay for keeping it away from me now though."

She smirked and she giggled a bit. "Catch me first!" She said before she disappeared

He smirked a bit before he chased after her, the more she ran the harder he was going to be with her.

After chasing her almost all around the entire estate she was pinned by Reiji in her room as he pulled on the collar around her neck.

"Nice try but you aren't getting out of your punishment that easily." Reiji said seriously as he tied her wrists together.

She whined as she felt him punishing her as she was blind folded. She whined and begged him to stop, she wanted out of his punishment, her begs went to deft ears as the night for her went without a second of his cold skin against hers. Even after that night Reiji kept a very close eye on her until she gave birth to their child which was a boy and had thier eye color and black hair.

Throughout the first few months Reiji couldn't stand the constant crying of their child and wanted nothing more than to silence it in the worst way possible but instead May took the child into a different room. Where she slept beside their child until the child was old enough to sleep without waking up anyone.

Which annoyed Reiji, he missed May being within his arms. Even if he didn't speak it he wanted her to go back to sleeping beside him. Which didn't happen until the child was 3 years old, that's when Reiji had enough of May spending so much time with their child and less on him. One night Reiji had Subaru watch their son as Reiji took her out for the night.

Even though May was shocked at how Reiji was acting she wasn't objecting to it She wondered what he was doing and found out later that night that Reiji did what he was doing to purpose to her. Which she said yes to, he spent the rest of the night with her until the morning taking back the young woman that he loved and adored.

Many weeks later the couple married and later on Reiji took on his father, killing him taking over the head of the family.

-End of story- 


	3. Little Trouble maker-Laito

A/n: This chapter is for Laito who by Chronological order is the eldest of the trio not Ayato. So it'll be Laito, Kanato then Ayato. I don't own anything by my idea and Oc Reyna Rosaline who's a Red haired female with green eyes

-story start-

Alone...Scared...So...So cold...W-Who am I? W-Why am I around? Why do I exist? A young red haired child thought as she hugged her legs tightly. She was abandoned by her family, how long ago it was she didn't know, she lost tract. She rarely ate, rarely spoke or drank anything, she was known as a ghost that haunted the house that she used to call home. It wasn't until one day she saw a young beautiful woman with lovely purple hair and lively green eyes.

She went more into her corner only for the woman to get closer to her and place out a hand to the young girl. "Please don't be scared. I won't hurt you..I promise."

She looked unsure as she held her legs tightly. The elder woman knelt down to her and placed her hand on top of her head. "Don't worry, you'll be safe soon enough."

The young girl looked to the elder one with sadness within her eyes. The elder woman held and picked the young girl up in her arms before she left the house allowing the house to be within flames. It was a small walk to the Sakamaki mansion where the elder woman took care of the younger one until the younger one could speak without her voice being scratchy.

"So, what's your name dear?" The elder woman asked one day

"I-I'm Reyna Rosaline." The younger one said shyly

"Rosaline huh? Your parents must not have wanted you if they left you where they did to die...No matter from now on you'll live here with my sons and the others. Once you think you are up to it I'd like for you to meet them"

Reyna nodded her head. "O-Okay."

"I'm Cordelia by the way, but you can call me mother if you wish."

She nodded her head silently before Cordelia left. Reyna enjoyed the silence for a moment before she saw the door open and a small boy with red hair and green eyes peaking through the door. She looked to the male with a small smile and waved at him, he blushed and shut the door which made her frown slightly. She didn't know what she did wrong but it made her feel upset to actually have people be afraid of her.

"I won't have any friends here...I-I'm stuck as a freak aren't I?" She said to herself before she started to cry into her hands.

Three days later Reyna goes outside of the room with Cordelia beside her. She was shy about going out side the room at first holding on to the side of Cordelia's dress but as she got closer and closer to the trio of boys she tried to gain her confidence, but it didn't work. She remembered one of the boys being the one who ran off when she smiled and waved at him. The boy saw her and gave her a shy smile before Reyna was introduced to him and his brothers.

His name was Laito, she went up to him and smiled as she placed her hand out shyly to him. "Hello"

"Hey. So you're the girl my mom has been taking care of?" Laito asked curiously

She smiled and nodded her head. He looked to her hand and grabbed it before he yanked her to where he and his siblings where playing. She played with the trio until Ayato was told to go to his studies. She then heard Kanato sing for the first time which was really nice, she clapped her hands after he was done singing before she played with the two for a bit more.

After that day Laito and her became close friends as well as her and Kanato. She talked to both of them a lot until the first day that Laito had been used by his mother. Reyna thought that it was weird how Cordelia was using her own son but said nothing as she went to talk to Kanato and spend time with him. She stopped Kanato from harming himself once more and spent a lot of time with him due to the fact that Laito refused to talk to her after that day.

She felt more than upset about it and one day she sat beside Laito while he played the piano to see just why he was acting so cold towards her for. What did she do to deserve him being the way he was to her? Whenever she asked something of him he'd ignore her until she busted out crying sadly.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN! I HOPE WHAT YOU DOING LANDS YOU SOMEWHERE AWFUL!" She yelled crying before she left depressed.

She knew that Kanato had more than his fair share of problems so she went to her room and she curled up in a ball drowning herself in her tears. Laito wanted to say something to her, but as a promise to Cordelia he had stopped talking to Reyna. He knew he hurt Reyna a lot, he knew that he was losing her friendship and trust. But there wasn't anything he could do about it, being around his own mother made him feel so alive. He never would have thought that after sleeping with his own mother that the thrill of sleeping with anyone could be so...so wonderful. He knew how to control himself, but around his own mother and even more so around Reyna, he couldn't. It was impossible, he craved Reyna and even more so he couldn't tell that to his mother.

Conflicted on the whole situation he stayed silent until his father placed him in the basement locked, he knew that it was what he got for being around his mother so much. Being within the basement for too long for him to remember all of his emotions went to rage after seeing Cordelia come down to the cellar to tell him that she found entertainment in someone else. He refused to show his anger towards what she had said to him. So instead he kept quiet about it until the time that he got out of the cellar months later.

When he did the first person who he saw was Reyna who had her arms crossed as she glared at him. "Do you feel better now that you've been in that horrible place for so long?" Reyna said coldly

"Aw don't be that way Reyna, I know that it must be hard for you to live with the fact that I never gave you the attention that I gave Cordelia but I assure you that I'm never going for her again. Just as long as you do something for me." Laito said as he walked up to her and cupping her face within his hand

She rose an eyebrow at the male. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Laito gave her smirk and kissed her on the lips. "You, I want all of you. I've had a lot of time to think and I wish to place all of my time into you instead of on that woman."

Reyna's mood changed as she heard him speak, she quickly made him be the one on the wall before she kissed him back. "Fine, but you back stab me and I will rip your heart out so painfully you'll be begging me to stop your suffering."

He gave her a slight nod and took her to her room which was the closest. That night Laito used Reyna due to not being able to be near Cordelia again even though he was still going to watch her as a hawk.

Even though Reyna had said the threat that she did, she wasn't serious about it. She was just really pissed off at Laito for allowing his mother to get to him so darn badly and following whatever she suggested. She had many cat fights with the woman because of what she did to Laito and not taking the responsibility that she had to with what had happened. Reyna was more than happy with how the triplets were able to kill their own mother, Laito's attention was mainly focused on her until the sacrificial brides came around. Then she became part of the background of Laito's life, she couldn't even be around Laito without him being around whatever woman was around the house.

It got to the point that Reyna just stopped trying all together to get his attention. Which when she did stop, it made Laito curious about why she stopped, he actually enjoyed her constantly trying to get his attention. So when he was done feeding off of the female human he went to Reyna's room only to see her on her stomach with a book on the bed and a pencil in the other. She had the pencil tapped against the side of her face as she thought about what she was looking at.

He silently went on top of Reyna to look over her shoulder only to see that she was doing a book full of cross word puzzles. He eyeballed the page she was on and already saw the answers in his mind, but he knew that she wasn't going to answer him. So instead he waited for her to get them herself which she eventually did. Afterwards she took the book and herself out of the room making Laito fall sideways off of the bed and onto the floor. He felt anger went through him as he stood up, he didn't like how Reyna was now acting just because he didn't hang around her anymore.

So he went to find her only to see that she was asking Kanato about the crossword puzzle she was doing. Kanato had a bright small smile as he spoke with Reyna. It was making him feel just how did when he saw Cordelia with other men. Jealousy

That's what Laito felt at that moment, he hated it and wished for the feeling to leave him. But of course he couldn't do anything about it, He had to take into consideration he had ignore her for many years even after promising her that he wouldn't mess around anymore. But it was too easy to do so for him. Even with her beside him, it wasn't enough for him, she wasn't enough. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He wanted Reyna to break already so he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

But like himself, she lived longer than humans which was depressing in his eyes, he wanted her to be human and break easily so he could move on from the lustful crush he had on the woman. But of course he couldn't, she was always going to be under his skin no matter what he did or she did.

Laito continued to watch over her from afar, his jealousy continued to boil within him, it wouldn't leave him as Reyna hugged Kanato and kissed his cheek as he helped Reyna with the cross word puzzle she was working on. Laito and her used to do those for fun, just to keep each other company so they'd seem like any other couple. But deep down inside he had a thought that Reyna was only faking it for the sake of waiting until he broke his promise to her. He closed his eyes and sighed as he placed his right hand over his eyes.

He couldn't stand how she was acting, but being on the other side of the coin of jealousy as she had been while she watched him flirt with human girls, he finally understood why she stopped trying to get his attention. He had broken the only promise he had promised her and even more so he wasn't the same male that she had grown up with for so many centuries. Oh no, he was somebody completely else, someone who had a lustful problem that couldn't ever be solved.

At least that's what he kept telling himself, he was a lust problem and he had nothing around him that could get that problem from him...or so he thought. He really didn't want to believe that if he was true to Reyna, someone who really knew him that he could finally find a sense of peace. But he shook the idea away mainly due to the fact that there was no way to him that it was ever possible. The two of them were too different for words, she was too innocent for her own good, even after their first time together she was still oblivious to some of the flirtatious things he says. That was until while watching Reyna and Kanato from afar he saw Reyna close to kissing his brother. That made something within him snap, sure he used human girls but that didn't mean that he wanted her to take the same route that he did.

He went over to the two of them and pulled Reyna away from Kanato before disappearing with her to his room making her drop the book and pencil on the ground before he pushed her face first into the bed. She whined for him to let go of her, but he never did, if anything he tightened the grip he had on her before he moved her hair to the side of her face before he bit into the side of her neck making her hiss out in pain as he moaned into her.

"You taste so good, my little nix, you really don't understand just what you mean to me do you?" Laito said as he drank from her

She continued to whine. "W-Why does it matter? I-I'm just another stupid doll for you to break."

So she knew, she knew what he intended to do to her, what he always wanted from her. Why did it sound so bad when she said it? He licked the wound before he made her face him as he hovered over her.

"I know you aren't stupid and you aren't a doll, you're more than that. You're my friend and...I..." He said before he looked away from her

"And you what Laito?" She asked curiously

"I want that to change, for some reason when I saw you with Kanato it made me jealous, especially when you almost kissed him." Laito said as he looked to her straight in the eyes

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "Finally you're seeing what I've been through...do you finally understand how I feel for you Laito? Yes I may not show that I get worked up like you do, but trust me...I feel that way myself."

"Really now?"

She nodded her head. "I won't lie, while you've been feeding and breaking every girl who got close to you I've gone to Kanato and Ayato a few times. They both knew that it wasn't going to be with strings attached so they were both okay with it"

His grip on her wrists tighten. "That'll explain why you've gotten so close to the two of them. You sneaky little bitch, don't you dare start acting like that woman who took you in. I realize I haven't been the best, but really going to my brothers? Was I really that bad to you?"

She glared at him. "You ignored me for centuries just because you wanted a fuck toy that you could break and possibly make as a minion! I don't want to be just another toy for you Laito! I want to know straight from the gecko that you are going to be mine and only mine!"

Laito thought about the options, it was obvious that he had over looked how Reyna would feel and whether or not she'd get lustful or not like himself. But then again if she was using both of them why did she try to get his attention? Unless...Unless she some-how fell in love with him and making him jealous was her way of showing him that he loved her too or at least care enough about her to take her away from her brother. He let go of her hands and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"You want me to be yours? Then what are you waiting for?" He said seductively to her

Reyna didn't waste any time to roll him on to his back and strip him of everything as she placed his fedora on her head as she did so. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he saw her with his hat on her head. He wasn't expecting her to be so quick about it, he wondered just how long had she been holding herself back. He didn't have a lot of time to think about the what if's and such due to the fact that feeling her lovely small hands against him made him feel in bliss. He couldn't help but moan as he closed his eyes.

Reyna wanted him to know just how much she loved him, how much she was willing to do for him because she adored the fuck out of him. She wanted to start of with something small before fucking the hell out of him, she wanted him to know just how much she wanted and loved him. Even if it meant making herself sore in the process. Sure she used Ayato and Kanato, but that's only because they offered to give her relief as long as they were able to do the same. She knew it never meant anything to either one of them.

But sometimes she wondered if she had picked the wrong one of the triplets to get close to. But now, she knew she could at least count on Laito for a good time before having him go to someone else, she knew that he couldn't ever love her, she accepted it and made due with it due to the fact that she was just an object to him nothing more. As she continued to pleasure him she could hear his breathing getting heavier and shorter. She smirked a little as she took him in her mouth making him moan louder as her tongue and hands moved together in unison to take him over the edge. Which when he did she swallowed everything in her mouth and licked her lips as she undressed the rest of him before giving him a slight show and stripping on top of him until he pulled her down to kiss her lovingly on the lips. He undressed her of her shirt and bra before he groped both of her breasts making sure to brush his fingers over her nipples making her whimper into him.

He could tell by how she reacted to him that if he was to hold off anymore she wouldn't last too long with him, so he moved himself to between her legs before he moved into her making her moan into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then slowly move in and out of her making both of them moan softly until he moved his hands down to her stomach then to her hips where he then started to go harder and faster into her. Her nails then went into his back as he kissed down to her neck. He wanted to hear her beg for him, he never wanted her to leave him.

He knew that he had to fix the mistakes between them but how was difficult. Laito couldn't stop himself from the warmth inside of her. He knew that she was getting close to her end and pushed her closer and closer to it with each rough push into her body making her scream and moan his name until she finally released. Which then soon after he did as well.

After which Laito lied down beside her and held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry for not taking into consideration how you felt this entire time. I'm a terrible person to you Reyna."

"Tch, I don't care about that crap. I realize that you're never going to change, just...at least come to me every now and then when you get lustful. I don't want to see you all the time with those stupid humans."

He chuckled a bit. "You have my word on that."

"I can't trust your words, not after what you and I have been through. I'll believe what you say once you've come to me at least twice." She said before she got up

He looked to her strangely. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take a shower then head to little whore is probably looking for you somewhere." Reyna said seriously as she started to get dressed

He got up and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her neck softly. "Please don't leave, this is the only time I've really felt like you and I have connected with one another. Stay with me tonight."

"what about tha-" Reyna said seriously before he pinned her down back first against the bed.

"Will you shut up once about that whore? Does it look like I care for her right now? Does it look like I want to be around that stupid little bitch right now? No, I want to be around you. I want to know what love is and...honestly being with you...I think I'm slowly starting to figure it out." Laito said seriously before his tone got slightly sincere

She sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I guess I can stay for tonight."

He kissed her one last time on the lips before he cuddled with her in his arms as the two of them slept.

Months after that night Laito did do as she asked of him, he went to her whenever he had a lustful problem and it got to the point that he had confessed to her that he loved her. He never thought that he'd ever love anyone ever again after being around Cordelia for so long, but Reyna made it too easy for him to love her just as he did Cordelia. He soon forgot about the infatuation that he had with his own mother and he went with his own infatuation with Reyna who he knew was more than happy to have him around her.

He saw a side of her that he never saw before, she was more loving and less hostile around him. He didn't get slapped on the face or ignored when he'd flirt with her, if anything he got her flirting with him back which was new for him. He never had anyone flirt with him back it was actually relaxing for him. That was until he had an idea of surprising her that he went to Yui about it. He hoped that going to a whore like Yui that he'd be able to get an idea of what to get Reyna for her birthday which was coming up.

Yui wasn't being so helpful due to stuttering a lot and mumbling so he had to pin her to the wall and try to calm her to get something out of her. Of course at that time Reyna had to go and find him. He saw her with her eyes wide in sadness before she bolted away from the two. He sighed and closed his eyes before he disappeared, he knew what he had to do. Just getting the means to do so was going to be difficult knowing that his girlfriend was stubborn. He face palmed himself, he couldn't believe he allowed himself to let Reyna become something as significant as a girlfriend to him. But he did love her, more than anything. He wanted her to be happy so the next day when it became her birthday he got her from her room.

She protested the entire time but he ignored it due to his determination to get her to forgive him, he wouldn't dare risk her leaving him for anything. Which once he placed her down where he wanted to take her she stopped complaining and she looked to him in awe and shock. He gave her a slight smile as he sat beside her.

"Happy birthday Reyna, I know it might have looked like I was cheating on you yesterday, but I wasn't. I swear it on my life, I was just trying to get some idea's from that girl nothing more. I didn't want to make things worse so I didn't say anything about it until today when I could actually talk to you."

Reyna smiled at him before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Laito! Y-You really know how to make a girl feel special." reyna said happily

"I try, honestly I don't want you to think any less of me than you already have."

"You're slowly becoming a better vampire in my eyes...Keep this up and I might just trust you fully." Reyna said before she kissed him on the lips.

After that night Reyna hung around Laito a bit more, she found out a few things about him that she didn't really know about. One of them being that he could play the piano. That was something that she never knew about Laito, but she was happy to sit down beside Laito and have him play music for her for hours until she fell asleep leaning against him. Which then Laito would pick her up and place her in bed beside him. He wanted nothing more than to keep her smiling as she did around him every day. He loved and adored her, there wasn't anyone else he'd rather be with than with Reyna.

His mother couldn't compare to the love that he got from Reyna, Reyna knew in some-way how to make him happy and satisfied by how and what she did. Petting the side of her face as she slept against his side he remembered the threat she gave him, even though he knew now that it was empty, she scared him with the thought that she'd actually hurt him. He softly kissed her forehead before he slept with his arms around her. While they were in school he saw how different she acted, she wouldn't be around him so much mainly due to the fact that she wasn't in the same class as him.

But even when they walked into the school building, she never held his hand and she never said goodbye to him. He got curious on why so instead of doing his normal routine of walking around he followed behind her quietly and out of her site. It wasn't until she got to the wall beside the girls facility that he saw why she was acting strange...Yui was there talking with her and she didn't look all that happy.

He moved closer to the two just to hear what they were talking about without getting caught.

"...away from him. I don't care how long you've met him. I care for him and I don't want you to get in the way of that." Yui said seriously

Reyna looked like she was contemplating idea's in her mind as she stayed quiet. "No, I've seen parts of my boyfriend you'll never ever understand. I don't care if you hate that I'm close to him, Laito made his choice so leave it be." Reyna said after awhile

"I can't believe you! Don't you realize what you're getting yourself into by being with him?!" Yui said in sad shock

"Actually I should be saying something similar to you Yui. I've known him for centuries, many things that he never shows anyone he shows me. I know him more than his own brother's do. I realize its hard for you to understand that someone you love is with someone else...That you couldn't ever get them to love you. Trust me I've been in that situation before but that doesn't mean that I will back down just to see you take what I've been working so hard to get. I love Laito very deeply and I wish nothing more than to keep being beside him. Maybe you can find something in his brother's. You never know." Reyna said seriously

Laito smiled a little as he heard her speak, he was happy that she was standing her ground against Yui, he didn't love Yui, he didn't even slightly care for the girl. Who he did care for was Reyna, Reyna stuck beside him even though he was being a totally ass to her. She was a tough cookie and because of her devotion to him, they ended up together one way or another.

Yui's face went slightly red in anger as the bell rang. "I Will have Laito! You won't get away with taking him away from me!" She then left and Reyna rolled her eyes.

Reyna then went to where Laito was hiding and kept him against the wall before she kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back and she gave him a toothy grin.

"How about you and I skip today? I don't feel like dealing with stupid teachers right now."

He chuckled a bit. "I'm down for it, just don't think that I'll allow you to do anything I wouldn't do."

"Wouldn't dream of it Laito" She said as she held his hand.

The two of them then went on to the roof where they looked up at the sky together. She leaned against Laito's arm only for him to kiss the top of her head softly. She looked up to him curiously.

"What was that for?"

"I saw what went on between you and little bitch, I'm surprised you stood your ground as you did."

She sat up straight before she went on top of him with her arms around his neck lazily. "You realize that it's taken me a long time to even get to being how I am with you. I wouldn't dare ever jeopardize that, or allow anyone to take you from me. I care too much for you to allow you to leave me. I will act clingy towards you due to the fact that, that bitch will try anything to get to you."

He brushed the back of his hand against the side of her cheek. "I wouldn't be sexual with that girl even if my life depended on it. The only thing that I'd ever do to her is make her a minion. That's the only thing she's good for."

Reyna smiled and placed her hand over Laito's as he cupped her face. "I love you very dearly Laito." She said softly to him.

"And I love you my little trouble maker." Laito said before he kissed her

She happily kissed him back as she moved closer to him making it so there wasn't much space between the two of them. Laito grinned a bit as he held on to her tightly. She held on to him tightly only to feel her being moved from the school to the manor. He had placed the two of them in her room where he showed her just how much he loved her and wanted her for himself.

After a few months Laito realized how strange Reyna acted, he wanted to say something about it but he didn't know how to go about it without seeming rude or strange. But with her constant pushing him away he wasn't really all that amused that she was acting so strange, it wasn't until she saw her fighting with Yui that he really listened in to what Reyna said. He needed to figure out how to get her to talk to him, and not push him away from her, so he was silent to over hear anything she said to anyone else.

"Yui you really aren't going to give up are you?" reyna said seriously

"Laito shouldn't be exposed to the likes of you, why can't you just go to one of the others already?' yui said seriously and determined

reyna glared at Yui and crossed her arms. "that's something I'd wish to tell you, but I know sure as hell none of laito's brother's want anything to do with a ditzy bratty whiney ass like you. They are far more better than that and if anything they'd only be around you to torture the fuck out of you before killing your stupid human butt."Reyna said seriously

Yui went straight for Reyna only for Reyna to stop her by grabbing her arms and twisting them in an unhuman like way making her scream out in pain. Reyna chuckled as she looked down at the blond woman who was now on her knee's.

"You stupid, stupid mortal, you have no idea how this works do you? You are only going to die by the hands of one of many males here so give up trying to love anyone. You aren't ever going to be anything more than a blood bank to them, none of them know how to truly love anyone, i would know. I've been around all of them long enough to know them fairly well. You can't ever make any of them care enough about you even think about having you be with them. You're not only wasting their time but your own as well, just leave them all be." Reyna said seriously before she kicked Yui in the chest making her fall back first against the floor.

Yui cried which made Reyna roll her eyes. "Get between Laito and I again and I'll be sure that he makes you into one of his little minions." Reyna said coldly before she left

Laito was very shocked to see what he did let alone hear what she said. It was like she knew what he tried to cover up...he couldn't cover up the truth anymore could he? He went to find Reyna only to see her talking seriously to Reiji who seemed slightly intrigued by what she said to him.

"...and that's why I came to you, do you think you can help me out Reiji?" Reyna asked seriously

"I'll see what I can do, but maybe you should talk to Laito first about it, maybe he should have a say in what happens." Reiji said seriously

"Tch, he'll think I'm playing some joke on him, no. I rather him not know that I'm pregnant with his child. Its better off not known to him." reyna said seriously

Laito's eyes went wide slightly, she was pregnant? He couldn't have possibly have done that to her...unless all the times that he had unprotected sex with her led to it. If he was the father to her child then he'd take responsibility for it, just as long as she realized they weren't going to be like their own parents. He went back to the room that they shared and waited for her, which she did so on come back into the room. He gave her the space that she requested from him for a short while before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Reyna, I have a question to ask you, what would you think about us starting our own family up?" Laito asked curiously

she looked to him confused, she didn't know how to answer him.

Reyna frowned a bit as she looked up at him. "I...I honestly don't believe that you are capable of being a father. You sleep around too much and you have no idea what the true meaning of the word 'love' means."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked to her. "Oh really? do you know how many girls I've slept with beside you?" Laito asked

She thought for a moment. "at least two."

He shook his head before he cupped her face in his hands. "you're not even close, you're the only girl I've ever slept with since I devoted myself to you. you really think very low of me don't you?"

She averted her eyes from him. "Yes, I don't know what you do when you're not around me."

"Let me be as honest as I'll ever be with you, I've been looking for something that matches your personality. Now one last question for you Reyna."

She looked to him curiously as he got away from her and he went down on to one knee, he got a small box from his hoodie as he grinned at her.

"will you marry me?"

She rose an eyebrow at her. "Well that was blunt."

He gave her a flat stare. "you know I'm not the romantic type so is that a yes or a no Reyna?"

She thought for a moment before she tackled him down into a hug before kissing him on the lips passionately. He kissed her back groaning slightly into it as he placed the ring on to her left ring finger before he turned them around and placed her on to the bed before having his way with her. He made sure that she was begging for him as he pleasured her throughout the night and into the morning before they both slept.

The next night Laito told Reiji to forget what Reyna had talked to him about due to them talking about it. Reiji was surprised to hear that he was going to taking responsibility knowing how much of a slacker he was. But didn't object to it, thought they did talk about what Laito would have to do just to make sure that they were going to be prepared for their child.

Laito didn't mind the slight changes he'd have to do, mainly because he was finally over his mothers false love. He knew that Reyna was the only girl for him and that was final. So knowing that he went to find Reyna only to see her arguing once again with Yui, this time he stepped in and he wrapped his arms around Reyna and kissed her softly on the cheek before he smirked at Yui.

"Reyna my dear why don't you go tend to whatever you need to, I'm going to tend to Little bitch." laito said softly to Reyna

Reyna nodded her head before she shoved Yui against the wall as hard as she could. Yui looked to Laito sadly only to have Laito to give her a smirk. He then turned her into a bat and sent her on her way with the other bats he had kept in a small lovely flock. When he saw Reyna again she was sitting at one of the tables doing a word search. She saw him and handed him a pen.

"Wanna help?"

He sat beside her before he kissed her loving on the lips. "Of course."

Nine crazy months later and the lovely pair had their first child...or in their case children. To be exact triplets, laito couldn't believe their luck with it. He knew what he had to do with his kids and he helped Reyna out with their kids until Reyna got ill, he knew she needed time to sleep so he took care of them himself until his brother's helped worried about Reyna's health which made Laito slightly jealous about how Ayato and kanato both treated her versus how he treated her.

He knew that both of his younger brother's slept with his wife before they were official but it made him unease about how close they had gotten to her. Hearing her Laughing at what Ayato would say or what kanato would say pissed him off and made him even more jealous. He couldn't stand it anymore and he made sure that his brother's weren't around her when she was sick. At first Reyna was confused about why he was acting so strange but one night while he was still asleep he spoke in his sleep.

She listened very carefully to what he said in his sleep and caught on to why he had kept his younger brother's from her. She smiled a bit and kissed his cheek while he slept before wrapping her arms around him tightly. She wouldn't have pegged Laito as the jealous type, but then again he was good at masking his emotions around her so she didn't know half of what he felt for her. She was partly happy that he was being serious about their relationship, she didn't think it was possible or him but it was apparently.

She lied against his chest as she enjoyed the fact that he instantly wrapped his arms around her body tightly as well as pulled her closer to him. She lied their for a few more hours before she saw him open his eyes as he looked down her. He saw her with a slight smile on her face which made him raise an eyebrow at her.

"what's with the smile?" He asked curiously

"Are you jealous that I'd be like your whore of a mother and leave you for someone else?" Reyna asked

He tensed up a bit as he looked to her. "H...How did you figure that out?"

"You talked in your sleep love, that's how. Its very cute, but let me tell you the very truth."She said as she sat on top of him.

He rose an eyebrow at her as he looked up at her.

"I adore and love only you, the man I married is you. Not kanato, not Ayato...You. which means that all of my love and attention goes to you. Sure I get a few short laughs from what they say, but that's only because they were trying to cheer me up nothing more. They knew that the one time I was with them was just a one time fling nothing more. They knew that my heart and life belonged to someone else, who that person was they didn't know but they respected me because I helped them out a bit when we were younger." Reyna said as she moved her hands up his chest

He saw that her eyes didn't change one bit as she looked at him, he sighed and flipped them over before he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Good, I don't wish for you to do the same shit my mother did."

"That bitch wasn't a mother she was a whore in training. Nothing more."

Laito laughed and kissed her again. "Oh you are too cute for your own good, are you feeling alright enough to get out of bed tonight?"

"Mhm, I wanna see our kids today."

"lets not keep them waiting then shall we?"

"Mhm."

They left the room after getting up and dressed. Reyna took care of the female of the trio as laito took care of the two boys.

-end of story- 


	4. Sweet Rose-Kanato

A/n: Now I know that Kanato is a bit off in this, no one needs to tell me that he's out of character in this. I know this already. I don't own anything but my idea and Oc Rose who has purple hair and brown eyes.

-story start-

A young girl with purple hair and brown eyes was sitting by a wall just minding her own business when a old lady came up to her telling her that a family was going to adopt a young girl and she had to line up with the others. So without a word she walked to where the others were, being last in line like she usually was. She was the only female who had outrageous hair so she didn't keep her hopes up that anyone was going to adopt her. After being born and raised in the adoption center she had no real family and she didn't think she would either. After awhile the purple haired female saw the couple with one boy come up to her the boy smiled at her as did the parents.

"Marco who do you think is best suited as your younger sister?" The female asked the small boy

"Her!" The small boy said pointing to her

Her eyes went wide as she felt her body shaky nervously.

The female went up to her and knelt down to her. "What's your name sweetie?"

"R-Rose."

"Rose would you like to come home with Marco and I?" She asked

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

As the parents went to go fill out the paper work the two children went to the front of the adoption house to talk to one another.

"W-Why pick me?" Rose asked sadly

"Because you look like you've been here for awhile, You probably don't know what outside of this place looks like huh?" Marco asked

Rose looked to him shocked but shook her head. "N-No..I...I don't know what it looks like."

"Well as your new big brother I'll protect you and show you around. As my younger sister no one will ever mess with you Rose!" Marco said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a grin

After that day Marco showed her how to play different games and how to make friends. Two years later when Marco was 10 and Rose was 8 the parents had another child, male by the name of Gabriel. Marco and Rose both were happy to hear that they'd have someone else to play with once he got older. Six years later when the parents were out on a business run Marco who was 16 was in charge of Rose and Gabriel, he knew that Rose wouldn't be a problem, what he worried about was his six year old brother. He was more trouble than Rose was at that age so keeping him under control was very difficult to do.

After the time that the parents said they'd be back, they weren't back. It had started to rain heavily outside which worried Marco even more. So without a choice in the matter he looked to the two who were in the living room.

"Gabe stay here with Rose, I need to see why mom and dad aren't home. Rose you're in charge of him until I get back." Marco said before he left

She just sat there staring at him before he started to ask her questions about her hair about why she was the way she was. It got her so much when Marco came back and told her that he had gotten off of the phone with their doctor and they said that their parents are gone for good she broke down into tears.

Only Marco cared enough to hug her only to tell her to suck it up. She ran away after that, she didn't find the house with the two boys inviting. It wasn't until the priest of the local church saw her and took her in. She met Yui that way and when Yui went to the Sakamaki's house so did she. But she wasn't an idiot like Yui was, she stayed outside until Kanato saw her. He brought her in and asked her why didn't she follow Yui.

"I'm not some dumb female, its disrespectful to just walk into someone's home without being invited."

Kanato had smiled at her for the first time that day. "I like you...I like you a lot."

Thinking about the day she was adopted she didn't understand why she even said yes then, once she turned 14 the couple died in a car crash and she was stuck with the two males she had to call her brothers. One hurt her constantly and the other made fun out of her purple hair, so she was happy when she went to church only to be told that she was going to be living with a family of the priest there. She then didn't know what to expect, but now she was happy to be where she was.

She found herself friends with Kanato Sakamaki, which she spent most of her time with. He was the one of the few she would speak to, the other was Subaru when he wasn't trying to push her away from him. Which she didn't mind, she enjoyed sitting beside Kanato or going somewhere with Kanato just to spend time with him. She was in awe when she saw the wax dolls that looked like brides, which surprised Kanato greatly. Then there was a time he had taken her to the grave of his mother, she had stayed beside him until he left only to be pinned down and have him drink from her.

She didn't want to admit it, she felt slightly aroused when he bit her, he was the first to drink from her and he was the only one she'd allow to drink from her. The others she'd threaten with the dagger she had gotten from the old lady who had watched over her. She had said it had came with her so she kept the dagger with her at all times by keeping it in her boot. Looking up at the moon she knew that soon Kanato would get urges again and would want to drink from her again which she didn't mind. But she did wish that she was more than his walking blood bank.

Rose opened her eyes and sighed as she leaned against the poll of the railing only to hear a slight giggle from beside her. She jumped a bit as she saw Kanato which made her smile.

"Kanato!" She said happily before she scooted over towards him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back and as he did so he took in her scent. He enjoyed the smell of his friend, even if she was just a human. Since the day the two of them met he had a fondness for her which he never had before. He had tried so many times to maker her his it was killing him inside to see her aging as she did, slowly dying on him.

"What made you be so much into thought like you were?" Kanato asked as they sat beside one another.

"I was thinking about what brought me here to begin with...All the stupid mistakes I did." She said before she sighed. "I shouldn't have said and done a lot of things."

"Do you regret being here?" Kanato asked curiously

Rose looked to him confused. "No way! I wouldn't regret that at all! Honestly being here is one of the best things that has happened to me."

He gave her a small smile. "Really why would you say that?"

"Because I gained friends here...Before I came here the only person I had was that idiot Yui and she is as dull as a broken light bulb."

Kanato laughed and smiled. "So who would you say is your top person to be around?"

"You. I'm not just saying that just to make you happy because we're alone up here right now. I'm saying it because its true. You're the one I spend the most time with and the one I feel more comfortable around."

"Even though I bite you at times?"

She nodded her head. "Yes even though you bite me at times. I still see you as my best friend."

Kanato moved closer to her and smiled. "Then may I?" Kanato asked

She nodded her head and moved part of her school uniform out of the way for him to be able to bite her. Once she felt his fangs within her neck she bit her lip from the pleasure that she felt when he bit her neck. It always happened and it made her feel like she was she was missing something when he drank from her. Even though she knew he was just using her, she wanted nothing more than to be with him. But she couldn't get the nerve to ever ask him out. She had the fear that he'd just laugh at her then turn her into a wax bride. She didn't want that, she wanted to be beside him forever and ever.

After she felt his fangs leave her body she got down and she stretched before she looked to him. "I'll see you in the car then Kanato?"

He nodded his head silently as he watched her leave, he wanted to ask her so much but he didn't know how she'd take it. Kanato wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Rose and sing to her until his lungs gave out on him. She gave him a purpose to continue singing for people, she didn't use him like other's had. Before she had come to the house with that no good of an excuse of a girl Yui, he hadn't ever wanted anyone close to him.

He only thought of humans as toys that were meant to be broken and used. That was until he saw her, hearing Yui say that she had a sister who was outside still waiting for her Kanato made it his job to do whatever it took to make that female see that he wanted her for himself. At first Kanato thought of Rose as a clueless woman since she didn't realize that when he said that he liked her it wasn't as a friend or in general as a person.

No, it was more than that. It was him saying that he loved her, he wanted nothing more than to have her be his and only his, but he didn't know what to do to make her see that he did love her. So he waited to see what her reaction was to all he did and he waited for the right moment to ask her. So knowing the time he jumped down and went to the car that waited for them, and he got in as he saw that Rose sat between him and Laito. He wished that she didn't try to converse with his other brothers, but she did anyways which annoyed him.

He wanted nothing more than to have her talk to him like she spoke with Laito and Ayato. But she didn't, it was like she was hiding something but what she was hiding Kanato didn't know. She was difficult to read for her expressions. She usually had a frown on her face or no expression on her face unlike Yui who usually had a frighten look upon her face. Kanato was confused on how two human females who were supposed to be 'sisters' could act so differently.

After classes were done for and they were all leaving the class he stopped Rose from leaving the class before him by holding her wrist tightly.

"Wait...Rose. Can the two of us please talk?" Kanato asked softly

Rose looked to him curiously but she smiled at him and nodded her head "Of course we can talk."

He pulled her into him and he tighten the grip on her wrist. "Rose...Let me be with you. I..I want you to be with me."

She looked up to him more than shocked, she didn't think he cared for her. But the shock soon left her and she made it so they were holding hands with their fingers tangled together. "Are you sure that you want this? I might not be who you think I am."

He squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm willing to risk that just to be closer to you Rose."

She blushed and smiled at him, which made him innerly happy. He hadn't seen her actually smile since they met, so knowing that he had made her smile without faking it made him want her even more than before.

"Alright, I'll be with you Kanato."

He happily hugged her as he held his teddy within his arm. She hugged him back before she was brave and kissed him on the lips. He looked to her shocked before he kissed her back making her blush even more.

"I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me Rose." Kanato said softly to her

"I...I love you too Kanato." She said shyly

He then pulled them out of the classroom and once the two of them were out of the car and alone again Kanato couldn't help but hold her hand and lean his head against her shoulder. He had wanted to do that for so long and now being able to do so felt nice. Rose only smiled at him as they stared at the night sky.

"Rose...May I ask you something without you getting offended by it?" Kanato asked

"Of course Kanato, what do you want to know?" Rose asked curiously

"I want to know from you...How are you related to that dumb girl you came here with?" Kanato asked

Rose laughed heartedly as she held her side. That confused Kanato as he sat up.

"Did I say something that made you laugh Rose?" Kanato asked

"Yes, you honestly believe that I'm blood related to that woman? Oh my! No...No I'm not related to her at all! Honestly...I." She said as she wiped her eyes and she looked down at her boots. "I don't know who my parents are. I grew up in an adoption home on the other side of Japan before being adopted. After the two people who adopted me died I ran away from the two males who were in that house hold with me. Then I met up with Yui and the male who took me in."

Kanato moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he let her hug Teddy. He closed his eyes as he held her in his arms.

"That'll explain how you act versus how Yui acts. I'm glad you aren't like her...I'd be highly upset about it if you were." He said softly to her

"Really? Is it a good thing I am how I am?" She asked curiously

"Yes, I love you the way you are now. You are considerate of me and I know I'd never scare you." He said as he tightened his grip around her.

"Because I'm not like Yui who isn't like that at all...right?"

He nodded his head. "You are a beautiful woman who has manners like no other who has entered this house before. For that I'm thankful that I was able to make you be with me instead of one of my brothers."

"I don't like your brother's the same way I like you...I...I want to always be beside you. Having your arms around me like this and hearing you sing as I have...You've made me fall for you more than I did when I first met you when you pulled me inside."

He looked to her shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, I have loved you since you first held my hand that day."

"I'm really happy to hear that you've cared for me for that long Rose."

Days went by and the two of them were happily together spending every moment that they could with one another. Then towards the week of Kanato's birthday he didn't allow her to get near him. If anything he kept his distance from her, which upset her greatly. She knew something was up so she went to speak with Subaru who only listened to her as she spoke to him.

"...and I don't know why he's acting so mean for." She said sadly

"Are you sure you can trust him? You know when he isn't around you he's around Yui." Subaru said after hearing her speak for what seemed like a half hour

She looked to him even sadder. "D-Do you think that he-" She said as she looked down

"Maybe, but if needs be." Subaru said before he got up. He got his dagger out of his back pocket, he then placed it in her hands.

"For him or myself?" She asked

"Him you dummy." Subaru said as he flicked her forehead.

"H-How can I be sure that it'll be enough?"

"You can't, you'll just have to go with whatever your heart wants at that point in time." Subaru said placing a hand on her head

She sighed and closed her eyes. "A-Alright. Thank you Subaru."

She then got his hand off of her head before she left, she then went to find Kanato only to see him close to Yui at the bottom of the steps.

"Kanato..." Rose said loudly in a sadden tone.

Kanato looked behind him to her. "Rose, what are you doing?"

She had Subaru's dagger in her hand and she pointed the sharp end at her heart. "Pick...her or me. I won't deal with a torn heart from you."

He turned around fully before he looked to her sadly. "Are you really doing this because of what you see?"

"JUST PICK DAMN IT!" She yelled as she had tears running down her cheeks.

He went up the steps to her and he made her look him straight in the eyes. "Why would you think that I want anything to do with her?" He asked softly to her

She said nothing with made him frown. He placed his forehead against hers as he placed his hand on hers that was on Subaru's dagger. "I love YOU not Yui. Can't you see just how stupid you're being right now?"

"Then why...Why are you making it so I'm around you less?" She asked sadly

He didn't answer her so with her free hand she placed it over his own and hers before she moved closer making the dagger get closer to her as well.

"If you won't answer me than goodbye. I do love you but I refuse to be second within your mind. You're the only one that I'll ever love, thank you for showing me that not even male vampires can be trusted." She said before she kissed him one last time on the lips as the dagger went into her body.

Kanato soon saw her body become limp onto his as her blood was within the air. He pushed her body away from him and he took the dagger out before he carried her bridal style to his room where he saw that she was barely hanging on to her life. He hated that she had done what she did to her body and he bit his wrist before he forced her mouth opened. He hoped that by making her like him that she realized that she was more than just some woman he wanted to drink out of.

Kanato watched her as her body started to slowly started to move. Her hand slowly removed his wrist from her mouth, she glared at him and pushed him down before she pinned him down and bit his neck as hard as she could making him hiss in pain as he felt her fangs within him. Even though it hurt him to feel what he did he wanted her to do what she wished to him. Kanato didn't want her to leave him.

"You are stupid, why did you do this? Why can't you let me stop suffering?" She said softly against his neck

He pushed her down and kissed her passionately on the lips as he moved his hands up her bare legs. She kissed him back as she felt his hands take her lower clothing off.

"You're mine, I refuse to let you go. I want nothing more than to have you be with me forever like this. I don't love Yui I love you, if I have to stay that to you one more time I will make you suffer so greatly you'd regret not believing me do you understand me Rose?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "Y-Yes I...I understand that."

"Good, now allow me to show you in the most pleasurable way out there just how much I love you Rose." Kanato said as he smiled at her

She nodded her head as she placed a hand on his cheek softly. "O-Okay Kanato"

He smiled at her and he kissed her again, this time he stripped her of her blouse and the tank top she had on under the blouse. He rose an eyebrow at her as he moved his hands up her body to her breasts.

"How is it that you don't wear a bra? I thought all you women have to wear one of those stupid things." He asked her as he moved his hands against her breast, which made her moan into him as she arched her body into him.

"K-Kanato..."

"hehe, you look so cute right now. I want to see what other expressions I can get out of you by touching your body." He said with a smirk as he bent down to take one of her breasts in his mouth

Rose moaned loudly as one of her hands went to the back of his head as the other held on to the bed tightly. Kanato enjoyed reading the expressions of his lover from her face, it made him happy knowing that he could see expressions on her that he hadn't ever seen before. He wanted nothing more than to see all of the faces she had kept hidden from him, he moved his free hand to between her legs where he teased her woman hood with the middle three fingers of his hand before he placed two of them within her body making her go from moaning softly to moaning some-what louder. He smirked as he heard her moaning his name as he pleasured her. He felt the affect of hearing her moaning his name as he felt his pants tighten against him, he had an idea of why he felt the way he did so he removed his fingers from inside of her and he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I'm not doing everything Rose, undress me. I know you want to know how it feels to be ultimately pleasured by me." He said softly to her

He didn't have to ask her twice, she pushed him down and he smiled up at her as she got his shirt off of him first before she moved her hands down his chest and she took his pants off of him as well as his underwear which made him groan with relief as he looked to her with a smile. She blushed as she looked down at him as he sat up to place his hand on her cheek. He kissed her as he placed her hands within his before he helped her move her hands against him as they kissed which made him moan into her.

She blushed even more as she moved her hands a bit faster making him moan louder as he placed his hands on her arms, he wanted her so badly but he wanted her to know that he was going to allow her to touch him in the same way that she allowed him to touch her. Once he knew that he was going to release he moved her hands off of him before he pushed her down before he moved into her making her whimper into the kiss that they continued to share. As he stayed within her he forced her mouth open so he could move his tongue into her mouth, Rose wrapped her arms around him as she brushed her tongue against his as she moved her hips into him making him moan into her.

He realized that she was done adjusting to him, he slowly moved out of her and went back into her groaning slightly as he did so. He couldn't believe how warm it was to be within his lover, he didn't believe that he would even be able to do the one thing he had seen his mother do day after day with several men that weren't his father. Now he realized how his mother got sexually addicted, being within his lover as he was, he couldn't help but moan as he moved within her body. Hearing her moan his name only fueled him to continue on as he went from kissing her lips to her neck making sure that she was able to continue saying his name as he moved faster and harder into her. He told her, he was going to pleasure her so that's exactly what he was going to do, making sure that she knew just how much he wanted her. How much he needed her with him by his side, he wasn't going to let her leave him. Not when he loved her as much as he did, he wanted nothing more than to have her always beside him. Rose on the other hand couldn't believe that she felt as she did with him sexually, it hurt less than she thought it would, which to her was a relief.

She had been afraid of losing her virginity but having Kanato be the one that gave her the pleasure that she felt, she was more than happy knowing that she'd be able to stay forever with him. With the combination of the blood lust she felt and the sexual lust feeling him move in and out of her in the fashion he did, it wasn't enough. Rose then wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him further into her body making both of the moan louder as Kanato bit her neck.

"F-Faster K-KANATO!" She moaned loudly as he moved just right into her

He moaned into her as her hips were held tightly by one of his hands. She soon tilted her head back in sheer pleasure as she felt her body heat up even more as the knot in her stomach got tighter and tighter making her scream loudly until something within her body. She held on to either side of the bed tightly as Kanato's grip tighten on her hip to the point that he left a slight hand mark on her hip where his hand was as he kissed down her body until he heard her scream his name one last time as he felt her release, which then triggered his a few thrusts into her small body later.

He panted as he laid against her chest, he never felt as tired as he had then.

"I love you so much." Kanato said as he lied against her

"I...I love you too. T-Thank you for knocking sense into me."

He looked to her before he smiled at her. "Anything for you Rose." He said before he pulled out of her and lied beside her.

She cuddled beside him and closed her eyes contently as Kanato held her closely within his arms as he kissed the top of her head. He didn't want her to ever leave him, he hoped that he wouldn't have to ever see her half way to death again. He wanted death to come to Yui...Not Rose. Never her. Not when he loved her as much as he did. He soon closed his eyes and contently held her within his arms.

After that night Kanato kept her close to him, he didn't want to see her kill herself with a dagger again. He made sure that she knew that he loved her when they were alone. When they were in school he saw that she acted a bit differently towards him, she didn't talk to him or anyone for that matter and it confused him. So after seeing it happen for the last half of the school year, once they were back home on the last day of school he immediately took Rose to his room where he threw her into his bed before he placed his teddy down on the side table and tightly held on to her wrists as he pinned her onto his bed.

He glared at her as his nails went into her wrists. "Why have you been avoiding me in school?"

She frowned at him but showed no other emotion. He hated it when she would go quiet on him, it was like she enjoyed pissing him off just so he'd hurt her.

"Rose answer me or you aren't moving for the rest of the night!"

She continued to frown at him as she looked up into his purple eyes. He then placed his hands against her neck as he started to squeeze the breath out of her.

"You really want to piss me off don't you!? Do you have any idea how you've been acting has made me feel?!" He said angered

She placed her hands on top of his. "N-Now...Now you know how I felt...B-Before." She said weakly

His eyes went wide before he let her go and he sat on top of her.

"You were..." He said before he looked to her sadly

She looked away from him sadly. "You had told me before that you didn't think you'd be able to handle it if I had ignored you like you had done to me. So I placed you under that test just to see if you were right...N-Now do you understand how I felt Kanato?"

He frowned even more and he placed his head against her chest. "I-I'm sorry."

"Its quiet alright love, I know you didn't mean to do so. I probably should have said something about it, but then again you never once told me why you placed so much distance between us to begin with." She said sadly as she placed her hand through his hair

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Of course not, you were just reacting to how I was acting which was difficult as hell to deal with. So many times I've wanted to just go back into your arms and stay there for the rest of the night."

He opened his eyes after he heard her speak. He then sat up before he pulled her up and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I promise. I love you so much." He said softly to her as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I know, I love you too Kanato. T-Thank you for understanding."

He gave her a toothy grin before he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back only to get him to pull her even closer to him making it so there wasn't any space between the two of them. He felt calm as he held his love within his arms after parting from one another Kanato placed his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"You know...You're the only one who's ever made me feel this way." He said softly to her

"I can tell, you aren't given the compassion that you are supposed to have from your brother's huh?" She asked

"No, not even my mother cared for me. She only used me for my voice then she left me be. I didn't know what love was before I met you, I knew that I felt slightly different when I first grabbed on to your wrist..But I didn't know what it was until you were out of sight." He said as he held her slightly tighter

"Well I'm glad now that we're together and that you'll always get the love and attention that you deserve to have Kanato. You mean so much to me." She said as she cuddled closer to him

He smiled and kissed her neck as he made it so they were lying on his bed. "I know, you almost killed yourself months ago. If it wasn't because of the fact that I'm a vampire I would have lost you that day. I never wanted you to leave me Rose, you mean so much to me." He said as he closed his eyes

"Yeah I know...I felt so broken. So worthless then. I...I didn't know what to do. I even went to talk to Subaru.."

"I could have guessed what he told you. Which reminds me." He said before he bit her neck as hard as he could

She hissed in pain as she held on to him tightly. "FUCK! K-KANATO!"

He drank from her only for him to place his hand down to her leg placing it over his side pulling her even closer to him as he kept his hand on her bare leg. After a few minutes he smiled at her.

"That's your punishment for talking to my younger half brother and going with what he said. Honestly you are stupid for going along with it. If you do something that stupid again I will find a way to make you be alive again and I will torture you until you can no longer bare the pain of it anymore." He said as he placed his nails into her leg

She winced slightly at the pain and she placed a hand on his face to get the access blood from his face only for him to lick it off of her hand before he went to kiss her on the lips. "You're mine and only mine. I refuse to see you die infront of me like you almost did before. As much as I love to see the painful expressions on peoples faces, I don't like seeing it on yours. I rather see you smile and see you look at me how you are now with the lovely look you have on your face now."

"Hehe, As long as you stay away from Yui, we'll be fine."

He nodded his head before he closed his eyes again and she closed hers as they fell asleep that night. Even though Rose wanted to tell him something important, she knew she'd have to wait another night just to tell him what she wished to say to him.

A few weeks afterwards Kanato realized how different Rose was acting and looked to her confused when they were cuddling on his bed one night.

"Are you hiding something from me Rose?" He asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

She looked away from him sadly. "I...I don't want to say it only to make you upset with me."

He sat up and pulled her into him making her sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Tell me, I won't be upset with you I promise." He said as he placed his head on her shoulder

"I...I...I'm pregnant Kanato...A-And its with your child." She said sadly as she held on to the bottom of her skirt as she spoke

He looked to her shocked as he heard her speak. "Is that why you've been acting so odd for? Your mood swings are going crazy because of the child?"

She nodded her head as she held her skirt tighter. He gave her a small smile and he made her look back to him before he kissed her.

"Stop that, I know you are afraid that something bad will happen, but I assure you that nothing will happen as long as we're together." He said with a smile

She nodded her head and smiled at him "A-Alright."

"And to answer the question I know that is on your mind, yes we're keeping the child. I want to stay with you forever and ever, even if that means being the father to your children Rose."

"O-Okay...T-Thank you Kanato."

She then turned herself around and hugged him tightly only for him to kiss her on the lips and push her down on to the bed where he pleasured her once again out of the sheer love of wanting her to know that she was always going to be loved. Afterwards they slept until Kanato woke up because Rose wasn't beside him. He felt slightly confused and went around to see where she went off to only to see her in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Rose?" He said confused

She looked over to Kanato after brushing her teeth and gave him a sad smile. "I apologize for leaving you earlier. Morning sickness woke me up." She said sadly

He wrinkled his face in disgust and held his teddy close to him. "that would explain the gross smell coming from you."

"Did you want me to take a bath Kanato?" She asked curiously

He came more into the bathroom and he closed the door behind him before he placed his teddy down. "Yes, but with me."

She giggled and smiled at him. "Alright then. I won't object to it."

After many months Kanato helped Rose throughout her pregnancy, even though at times she scared him, he knew that it was just the child inside of her making her that way. He had spaced himself away from her and he had said that throughout the pregnancy that she was to sleep alone in her room which upset her a lot. But she went with it.

After her conceiving the child she still slept within her own bed and she had their child beside her. She had dropped out of school just to take care of it and because she did she got farther and farther away from Kanato. Which when Kanato realized that she hadn't once talked to him since he had suggested what she did once she was in bed with their baby boy he went into her room and wrapped his arms around her only to get her to push him off of the bed and curl up with their baby beside her.

He got up and rubbed his back a bit before he sat on the side of the bed. "Why are you placing distance between us again Rose?"

She didn't say anything she kept her eyes closed as she held on to their child. Kanato couldn't believe she was at it again, he felt angered at himself and the child for making it so there was distances between them. He got up and he went to the other side of the bed and he got the child out of her arms and placed him in his bassinet before he went back to Rose where he made her be back first against the bed.

"Stop ignoring me! What must I say and do to make you see that I love you?" Kanato said glaring at her.

Rose only looked to him tiredly. "I know you do Kanato just I-" She said tiredly

"No damn excuses! Its been over a year and you haven't once cuddled with me or anything. I feel as if I am nothing to you now...is that how it is going to be? Me having to force you give me attention or are you going to sleep beside me again like you usually do?"

Before Rose could speak the baby started to cry, which then Rose pushed Kanato off of her and tended to their child only for their child to sleep again within minutes. Kanato frowned, he went up to his girlfriend and his son before he wrapped his arms around both of them. He then forced Rose to look at him before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

She kissed him back as she closed her eyes which made him smile into it as he slid the baby carefully out of her arms and back into the bassinet. He then picked up his girlfriend before pushing her down on to the bed and pushing himself into her.

"Do you want a second child?" She said between kisses.

"No, I want you. I need you...so badly. I've waited long enough just to have you in my arms. I don't care just what happens afterwards. We'll take care of it when the time comes." He said softly to her

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him. After that night Rose walked around with their child with Kanato, even at times she allowed Yui to watch on their child just so she could spend some alone time with Kanato without the child being an issue. One of those nights Kanato purposed to her and soon after that they married.

Years went by and the two of them had two children. Their first, Kanato Jr. And Their second, a female by the name of Serenity. With their second child Kanato knew better than to keep his love away from him. He kept her closer to him and made sure to help her whenever he could just so he could keep her close to him.

-End of story- 


	5. Number ones Property-Ayato

A/n: I don't own anything but my Oc and idea. My Oc here is Mimi who is a vampiric female with brown hair and blue eyes.

-story start-

"...and stay the hell away from my baby! This house doesn't need another woman! You're a filthy little brat anyways! Go die somewhere you stupid brat!" A elder woman said as she kicked a young woman with black and blue hair out of her home with only her clothes on her back.

The young girl sat there crying hoping that her brother would come out and tell her that he'd get rid of the woman as soon as possible, but he never showed as night turned to day the young girl lost hope on her elder brother. She shakily got off of the ground and walked slowly with shaky legs off of what she used to call home. As she walked she couldn't help but notice the many humans who stared at her in disgust. She never made contact with any of them until she bumped into someone.

When she did she fell on to her but as she looked up at who she bumped into. She saw that it was a tall albino male with fangs. 'h-he's like me...a-a vampire!' she thought as she stood up.

"I...I sorry sir. I didn't mean to bump into you." She said sadly

"Its quiet alright little one but where are your parents, children shouldn't be with out them you know." The male asked as he bent down to her.

She frowned and looked down at her dirty white shoes. "T-They're gone, murdered by vampire hunters." She said sadly

"What's your name child?"

"M-Mimi Sakatora sir."

"Hm...I do recall hearing about your parents death as well as the death of your eldest brother. Which left you and your second eldest brother correct?"

She nodded again. "H-His wife kicked me out and told me to never return. I-I have no home now. S-She wants me to die off like the rest of my family did."

He picked the young girl up and placed her on his shoulder. "Now you do. I believe you will enjoy living with my six sons."

She looked to him in utter shock. "S-Six sons? W-Wows!"

He gave her a small smile as he walked to the manor only to place her down as he got to the entrance. She didn't like the commotion of the triplets and hid behind him as he walked up to his first and second wife.

"Ladies, I wish for you to meet young girl that I am going to have the lot of you watch over. Her parents used to be good friends of mine until they were killed. Treat her with respect." He said as he looked down to Mimi.

Mimi held on to the back of his pants tightly as Beatrix and Cordelia looked at the young girl. Beatrix was the first to speak up.

"Please tell me that this girl won't always be wearing those dirty clothing."

Hearing the hurtful words from a strange woman made Mimi cry as she hid even more behind the male.

"Now look what you've done!" Cordelia said before she bent down to the young girl and wiped her eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I-Its..M-Mimi Sakatori...Ma'am."

"You have manners, which is rare for a youngster like yourself. Tell me how come you're like this?"

"M-My big brother's evil wife had me do work that the maids were supposed to do and kicked me into dust before throwing me out of my own home." Mimi said sadly

"Of course, Your parents must have placed a lot of work through you."

She nodded her head a bit. "M-Mommy said that a lady always h-has manners."

Cordelia laughed and picked her up. "I think I'll be the one to take care of you from now on. Maybe you can teach my boys a few things about manners."

Mimi gave her a small smile. "Okays!"

"Ayato! Laito! Kanato!" Cordelia shouted as she got close to the boys.

All three of them stopped playing when they saw their mother with a strange young girl in her arms. Mimi got closer to Cordelia as she saw the strange looks she got from the three males.

"Boys this girl is going to be your new sister, treat her nicely." Cordelia said as she set Mimi down.

"H-Hello...I-I'm mimi." She said shyly.

"Hi Mimi, I'm Laito, beside me is Ayato and Kanato." A young male with green eyes and red hair said with a grin

"H-Hello Laito, Ayato and Kanato." She said shyly

"You're really shy aren't you?" Kanato asked curiously

She nodded her head. "I-I've never been around kids my age before."

All three males look to one another then to her. "Play with us." They said together.

She shook her head. "I-I can't in these clothes. They're all dirty and I don't want my dress to rip."

"Then what do you usually do all day?" Ayato asked curiously

"I study. I'm a very smart girl. Momma used to tell me that I was very smart for a girl my age." Mimi said proudly.

"Bleh, Studying is boring!" Ayato argued

Mimi giggled and smiled. "Not if you make it into a game."

Ayato rose an eyebrow at her. "You're joking right?"

"Nope! I can show you if you want." Mimi said with a smile

He looked to her strangely before he sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, lets see what you've been taught so far."

He took her inside by her wrists making her yelp a bit about him dragging her until he got her to his study room. He sat down and showed her what he was studying and she looked it over before she smiled at him.

"I know all this. Here how about you try this Ayato!" She said before she showed him a slight trick of how to remember everything.

He looked to her shocked and smiled at her. "Alright, I think I can remember that. You know...You aren't that bad of a girl. How about we be friends from now on?"

She looked to him happily before she hugged him tightly. "I'd love that more than anything!"

"Ayato you need to just snap out of it! The sooner you kill her the sooner you'll be free of her stupidity! You've seen the same crap that I have with her. She doesn't deserve to live another day!" Mimi growled as she saw her best friend working as he usually did

"Are you sure about that?" Ayato asked with a sigh

"Yes! Just kill her or better yet let me!" Mimi said slamming her hand on the table

Ayato closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll do it, you just stay out of my way."

She nodded her head with a grin as she saw her best friend leave the study room. She watched from afar as he got close his mother and punched through her stomach. Mimi smirked, she had first enjoyed being around the woman, but as time continued to pass on she slowly hated the woman, Mimi didn't like the way she had treated her friends. So with a little push she had started to slowly make all three triplets kill their mother. After their mother was killed she calmed down Ayato who wouldn't stop laughing in hysterics like Kanato usually did.

"Hey Ayato, calm yourself. Its going to be okay now...Y-You're safe without being hurt. I-I promise." Mimi said sadly as she tried to snap him out of the phase he was in.

"Mimi, you're the most smartest girl I know. You will always be beside me, no matter what. You belong to yours truly and you won't have any say in it." Ayato said as he pulled her into his chest

She blushed and smiled at him. "Of course Ayato, anything you wish. I only wish to see you happy and only you happy. If you wish to have that happen then I'll be beside you forever just as you wish."

He gave her a toothy smile before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'If this will get him to calm down then so be it. I need my best friend back' Mimi thought as she got closer to him.

"Forever it'll be just the two of us I promise, no one can ever take you place beside me."

Mimi gave him a toothy grin before he held her close to him as they lied on his bed. Being that it was just the seven of them in the house he wanted nothing more than to keep her close to him. But like all good things it didn't last long.

They started to slowly separate away from one another until Ayato totally ignored her, she wasn't anything to him but a useless person he used to find interest in but stopped for some strange reason.

Now thinking back on her past Mimi couldn't believe what she allowed herself to go through, she allowed herself to be-friend such an ignorant asshole. She shook her head and left the mansion with headphones on before she walked to where she used to live, she saw that barely any of its lights were on and climbed over the gate landing on her feet before she walked around only to see her brother weeping over a picture. Mimi didn't know what the picture was but it was obvious that she was needed by her brother.

So taking a deep brave breath she knocked on the door, even though it used to be her hope, she hadn't living in it in years. So it wasn't her home anymore. It was just a house that had many memories within it. After a few minutes the door opened and she saw that her brother looked horrible, he looked to her sadly.

"May I help you?" He said with a sigh

"Seriously bro? You're asking me that after all these years?"Mimi said shocked

"W-Wait...Mimi?!" He said in surprise

She smiled and nodded her head. "The one and only!"

He engulfed her into a tight hug as he cried against her shoulder. Mimi didn't like that her elder brother was crying and was alone or so it seemed.

"Where's the girl you were married to?" Mimi asked curiously

"S-She died years ago, I haven't had the strength to even try to marry again."

Mimi gave him a toothy grin and patted his back a bit. "Bro you're an attractive male who still looks to be in his teens, get your ass out there and find someone. Moping around isn't gunna get you anywhere."

"Who are you and what have you done with my shy sister?"

She laughed and placed her hands in her jeans. "That would be because of the Sakamaki's taking me in. Up to now I've lived with them and I was raised with the boys there. Now c'mon I know the perfect place to get you back out there to meet people."

He followed her and they ended up being at a club where she ended up seeing her brother being in a hot make out session with a young woman, she left him alone and left the club to go back to the sakamaki's house to the room she slept in only to feel herself being pushed down and pinned by a familiar red haired male.

"Where the hell where you?!" Ayato growled annoyed. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been because you weren't here?!"

Mimi glared at him as she balled up both of her fists. "Oh now you care about me?! What the hell is your fucking problem you asshole?! I've not only been trying to get your damn attention in the past but also get you to see what you've been doing to the friendship we used to have! But since you've placed more care in to the bridal bullshit your father placed you boys through you've completely ignored me and all of the things we used to do together! Hell I started to hang around Kanato and Subaru a lot more because of your lack of wanting me around you!" Mimi growled angered at him.

Ayato looked at her in shock before he closed his eyes and he placed his head between her breast as he held her hands tighter. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore you. I don't mean to do anything to upset you!" He said before he looked up to her. "But you better not ever leave without me again!"

"Hm...No." She said with a glare

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I'm a grown girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need you to boss me around."

He then slapped her across the face hard leaving a mark as well as making her eyes widen in shock. She started to tear up as he backed away from her.

"P-Please don't cry! Geeze I didn't mean to do that!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Mimi screeched as she felt burning tears going down her cheeks.

He did instantly before she went face first into her pillow as she sobbed out sadly. She soon felt someone rubbing her back, she looked to where the hand came from only to see Kanato there with small smile on his face.

"Its okay, you don't need to hold in everything ya'know."

She sat up before she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as she cried against him. "H-He's so mean to me Kanato."

"Its because of the human that's here. She's more than an idiot, she's changing Laito and Ayato a lot, its something that I really don't like."

Mimi giggled a bit at Kanato's tone before she looked to him. "D-Do you know if there are any cookies left?"

"Yeah on the plate in the kitchen, getting hungry again?"

She nodded her head silently.

"Then stay put I'll be right back." Kanato said as he gave Teddy for her to hold on to.

She leaned against the head board of her bed as she held on to Teddy tightly before she saw Kanato come back into the room with a small cup of chocolate milk as well as two chocolate chip cookies. She instantly handed Kanato his teddy back as she took the cup and cookies from him. She ate the in silence before she sighed contently.

"Feeling better now Mimi?" Kanato asked

"Yes very much so, thank you Kanato." She said with a smile

He gave her another small smile before he left with the plate and cup. She lied in dark silence until she woke up to having someone's arm around her. She saw that it was ayato and rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that he was behind her. She just fell back to sleep heart broken until he kissed the side of her neck softly.

"Please don't be mad with me, I...I love you." Ayato said softly against her neck.

When Mimi woke up the next night she knew she didn't have class so she didn't get out of bed until Laito came into her room with a sly smirk on his face.

"It seems like someone's a bit grumpy tonight." Laito commented

"Go away, I don't want to deal with you right now. I just want to be alone." She said sadly

"So, you don't want to know what Ayato is up to?" Laito asked

She bolted up from lying down. "What about him?"

He placed a hand out. "Come with me and see for yourself."

As much as she hated him, he wasn't one to be a gospel person. So she placed her hand within his lightly and he took her to the wreck room where Ayato had Yui pinned to the dart board. From where Laito had them stand she could see the two of them kiss, she looked to him sadly before they left for her room once more. That's where she cried against his chest as he held her close to him.

"I...I thought he loved me...W-Was it wrong to trust him?" Mimi asked sadly as she looked up to Laito.

Laito kissed her forehead and shook his head. "Of course not, he just doesn't know what his heart wants, but shall we make things easier on him?"

"W-What do you mean Laito?" Mimi asked sadly and confused

Laito chuckled before he pushed her down onto the bed with a smirk. "Oh I think you know very well what I mean Mimi, you grew up with my brother's and I surely you know about my constant situation."

She looked to him in utter shock as she looked away from him sadly. "I..I don't want to be with anyone right now though."

"Your voice and eyes say two different things as well does your body." Laito said softly as he brushed his hand against her body softly.

"S-Stop that...P-Please Laito!"

Laito shook his head with a toothy grin. "Not until I have you begging under me, Ayato has had the most of your attention when we were growing up, so now its my turn to have a bit of your time and attention."

"D-Do you really want to do this? W-What if Aya-" Mimi said sadly before she felt Laito's lips against hers.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MIMI!"

Laito smirked as he sat beside Mimi who curled up in a ball crying her eyes out into her pillow.

"Laito what the hell are you trying to pull?! You know very well that Mimi is mine!" Ayato growled angered

Laito smirked a bit more as he crossed his arms. "Really now? So what you're going to start your own female harem?"

"Hell no! Just keep your damn hands off of her!"

"Why do you all of a sudden care about her, it didn't seem like you really cared for her up to now. Why the sudden change of mind?" Laito teased

"I...I never had a change of mind, up to now I didn't know whether I really want to commit myself to her or not, which was why I had to see whether or not I had feelings for Yui or not." Ayato said angered

Mimi stopped crying and she sat up wiping her eyes as she looked to Ayato. "D-Do you really mean that Ayato?"

Ayato gave her a small smile and nodded slightly. "Yes of course."

Mimi's face twisted a bit in thought before she got off of her bed and she went up to him looking him straight in the eyes. "Prove it to me, you can say empty words all you want, but what's that going to get anyone Ayato? I need to know by physical proof that you are going to stay true to me and only me. I didn't make that damn promise to you just for you to blow it off like it was nothing."

He looked away from her blushing deep red as he rubbed the back of his head. "I...I guess I just...I didn't know if what I really felt for you was love or not. I really hoped you'd understand that Mimi."

"I sorta get it, but when I pledge myself to someone I fuckin' mean it how about you?" She said seriously

Laito left the two alone and Ayato moved away from her rubbing the back of his head. "You really are a pain...I can't get anything past you can I?"

"Nope, not ever. I know you too fuckin' well for that crap."

Ayato sighed and he looked to her. "Fine, you want proof then here's your damn proof Mimi." He said as he pushed her down on to her bed tying the ribbon he had around his neck around her wrists keeping her from moving or pushing him away from her.

Ayato then quickly stripped her of her clothing before doing the same to himself as he bit and sucked on her neck making her moan and scream in pleasure as her body arched up into his own. He first heard her hissing in pain when he moved into her, but then he slowly got her moaning once more until he got to a certain part within her body.

"A-Ahn! F-Fuck!"

"T-That's it mimi, let it all out." Ayato groaned against her neck as he thrusted into her naked body harder and harder as he heard her moan loudly

"A-AYATO!" Mimi screamed as she felt him move just right into her. "Y-YES! R-RIGHT THERE!"

Ayato smirked as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder before he did it once again more intentionally making her scream his name repeatedly. As he heard his name being screamed by the woman he loved he bit her neck and groaned as he felt her other leg wrap around him tightly as she held on to the bed under her.

Soon after Ayato bit her, she orgasmed arching her chest into his own making both of them orgasm within seconds of one another. He lied beside her as he held her hand tightly. Mimi smiled at Ayato and cuddled closely to him.

"Ayato, I'll always love you, no matter what you'll always be my number one. I promise." Mimi said as she looked into his eyes

Ayato gave her a toothy smile he heard her speak, he then kissed her lovingly on the lips as he pulled her into him. "Will you be mine and only mine?"

"Always and forever Ayato." Mimi said with a grin

He happily hugged her tightly. "Good, then expect a lot of things in the future."

She didn't understand what he meant but she snuggled with him as the two slept for the rest of the night. After that night Ayato spent all of his time with Mimi which made her very content, she was able to study with him once again and was able to see just how much he improved since she was able to spend time with him last. One night while they were studying in his room he instead of staring at her eyes he stared at her breasts that were showing slightly out of her shirt that she wore.

Mimi knew that he was staring at her breasts and smacked his face lightly with her pencil. "Ayato stop staring at my breasts and pay attention." She said seriously

"c'mon, you can't seriously think that I'll just focus on our essay when you look like that?" Ayato said seriously

She looked to him seriously with an raised eyebrow before she got up and placed her jacket on zipping it up covering her breasts as he pouted a bit.

"Kill joy." Ayato grumbled

Mimi giggled a bit and she went on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck before she kissed his neck softly above the ribbon that was around his neck.

"If you finish your essay before dinner you'll get me as your reward." She said softly to him

"Is that a fact?" Ayato said curiously

She smirked at him before she kissed him lovingly on the lips as she slowly moved her hands down his chest as she moved herself against him little bit by little bit until he was moaning against her lips making it so she couldn't move off of him.

"I have a better idea. Let me take you now and I'll do whatever you want afterwards." Ayato said as he undid the zipper for her jacket taking it off of her shoulders.

"Tch, you'll never do things my way will you?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He smirked and attacked her neck with kisses as he took their papers and books off of the desk before pushing her down on to it without her shirt or bra on. He then took her panties off of her so he could push two of his fingers instantly into her making her moan loudly. Her chest arched up into him as she leaned against her elbows as she wrapped her legs around him wanting like.

"That's it Mimi, you're never getting out of being with me as long as you continue to submit to the pleasure I give to you." Ayato said softly against her neck as his fingers went faster and harder into her.

"D-DAMN IT! AYATO FUCK ME!" Mimi whined begging to him.

"Is that how you ask for me Mimi?" ayato chuckled as he took his fingers out of her teasing her.

She growled at him before she jumped on to him taking the ribbon off of his neck as well as his shirt off of him before moving her hands down his chest softly until she got to his pants. She didn't stop she pulled his pants and underwear off of him before she rode on top of him making him hiss in pleasure. He held on to her hips tightly as his head tilted back in pleasure.

"D-Damn mimi!"

She then bit his neck making him groan into her as his grip got tighter as she moved faster and harder. The more she moved and drank from him, made him even more hornier to the point that he took over for her and pushed her against the desk again harder than last time as he made sure he went straight into her weak spot each time making her moan into his neck as she held on to him tighter.

"S-Shit! Come for me Mimi, I don't like it when you do this to me and you know it. Stop being miss stubborn!" Ayato growled as his short nails went into her sides.

She let go of his neck as she screamed out which triggered her to orgasm right then and there as he did shortly after her. She then leaned against his chest as she closed her eyes. "fuck you Ayato...N-Now I'm too damn tired to do my homework."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You love me."

Months later Yui found out about the relationship that Mimi had with Ayato and Yui spoke with her alone in the rose garden where the triplets used to play with Mimi all the time in when they were younger. Mimi didn't know what the human wanted but knew from the look in her eyes that it wasn't anything good.

"Stay away from Ayato." Yui said seriously

Mimi rose an eyebrow at the blond woman. "Excuse me?"

"S-Stay away from Ayato! I...I love him and I want nothing more than to stay with him!" Yui said as she held on to the sleeves of her sweater

Mimi gave Yui a smirk before she laughed holding her side. "Oh my! You are beyond delusional! Do you honestly think that my dearest Ayato even cares about you?! Ha! You are a crazy bitch to think that!"

Yui looked to her seriously. "I'm not kidding around! S-Stay away from him!"

"Ha! Not a chance there Pancake, you really have no clue what you're getting yourself into. Anyways, I'm his wife." Mimi said as she finally took her hands out of her jacket pockets and showed the ring that was on her left ring finger

Yui looked to her with wide eyes as she placed both of her hands on her mouth in shock before she cried. "N-No! T-That's not true!"

"Oh it is. Now get the hell over yourself." Mimi said seriously

At that point in time Kanato came up to the two women curiously. "Mimi, what is going on here?"

"Ah! There you are Kanato! I was going to go look for you after talking to dummy here. I have a favor to ask of you." Mimi said with a smile

Kanato looked to her curiously. "Yes?"

Mimi smirked a bit before she whispered to Kanato what she wished to ask him. Kanato gave her a sadistic smile and hugged her tightly. "I can do that for you. No problem. I've always wanted another doll!"

Mimi laughed. "Oh I know, Glass eyes this time and stitch the brat's mouth her voice is beyond annoying."

Yui looked to both of them scared as she continued to cry until Ayato showed up, that's when Yui went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ayato! please tell me that you aren't with Mimi! please tell me that you aren't married to that she devil!" Yui begged

Ayato glared at Yui. "Shut up pancake your voice is annoying, as for what you asked." He said before he pulled Mimi into his chest. "She is in fact my wife, she has been for a long time. Don't get any idea's just because I wanted you for my personal food bank."

Mimi laughed and kissed Ayato on the cheek. "Lookin' for me Love?"

"Damn fucking straight you need to stop going off without me, its starting to really piss me off that I can't find your damn ass anywhere."

"Hm, seems like you're learning slowly." She said before she got out of his arms and disappeared.

"Damn it! Mimi get your ass back here!" Ayato growled before he went after her

Kanato then gave Yui the same grin as before before he launched himself at her making her scream out in horror.

After Ayato was able to find his sneaky wife he pinned her to the wall of her room making her laugh as she smiled up at him lovingly.

"Aww, I've been caught, you're no fun." Mimi said pouting

"Now you know that's not true, you just need to stop being a little nix to me every damn time I turn my back to you." Ayato growled as he pushed her against the wall as hard as he could

She whined as she continued to look at him in the eyes. "And this is my fault how? You're the one who doesn't spend time with his wife after promising her that you wouldn't be like their father." She said seriously

He stiffened at her words before he tilted her head up only to bite her neck as hard as he could getting her to screech out in pain.

"FUCK DAMN IT AYATO!" She screeched out as she held his hands tightly as she felt him drink from her.

"Take it back right now or I swear you're really going to get it tonight."

"I regret nothing Ayato, you treat me like your poor excuse of a father treats you boys. Even when I try to get your attention its not enough." She said weakly as she felt the buttons of her blouse come undone

"Then this is going to be a very rough night for you Mimi. Until you take that bull shit back you aren't getting out of being under me and no way in hell am I ever letting you top me like you did last time." Ayato growled at her

The entire night he was true to his word giving her everything he could making sure he always had her begging and wanting under him as he never once stopped pleasuring her body from top to bottom. But she still didn't take back the words that she said about him being like his bastard of a father. He thought well about how his father treated him and his siblings as well as his three wifes, it was insane but she was right which made him hold on to her tightly as he placed his head between her shoulder and neck.

"I...I'm sorry. I guess I have been shitty to you. I won't do that again , I don't like knowing that I have been treating you like that bastard treated everyone else. You had every right to do what you have...Please forgive me." He said softly to her

"Of course, now move." Mimi said as she looked to him. 'Oh and one more thing Ayato, I'm pregnant with your child."

Ayato looked to her in shock. " No shit...Well then you better be ready to be a better mother than yours and my own when our child comes to this fucked up place."

She nodded her head. "Of course."

He finished what he started, after that day the two of them were very close to one another until the day that their child was born. Ayato Sakamaki Jr. Who looked just like him with his mother's eye color.

-End of story 


	6. My little flower-Subaru

A/n: Now this is the last one for this story, I don't own anything but my idea and oc who in this one is a young pink haired girl with green eyes named Lily Lora.

-Start story-

"Christa can I entrust to you a task that you can't ever tell anyone about?" Karlhein asked the young albino woman

"Of course brother, what is it?" Christa said curiously

"I need you to go to a house that a couple I used to be friends with used to live. I haven't had any contact with them in years. I wish for you to go to the address and go see what happened to them."

She nodded her head and she got the address from him before she took her son with her to the house, which looked almost abandoned. Subaru helped his mother by holding the door for her and such until they saw a young pink haired girl curled up on the floor crying. Subaru went up to the girl as did Christa.

"miss are you okay?" Subaru asked concerned

"M-My mom...a-and dad...T-They left me alone." She said sadly

Christa bent down to the young girl and she placed her hand on young girls head. "What's your name child?"

"I-I'm L-Lily...Lily Lora." She said shyly

"Well Lily how would you like to come back with my son and I?" Christa asked curiously

She nodded her head. "Y-Yes...I-I'd really like that!"

Christa then went back with the young girl, once Christa found Karl she told him what she saw and introduced him to the young girl. Once Karl saw the young girl his eyes went slightly wide in shock.

"You look just like your parents, are you sure that your parents left you there?" karl asked Lily

She nodded her head. "They said they'd be back in a week and...its been a whole year since they've been gone."

Karl felt slightly bad for the young girl being alone for so while and he placed his hand on her head. "As of tonight you'll live with my wife and son. You will find to trust them both as time goes on."

She looked to him happy and smiled. "T-Thank you!"

She then went to find Subaru, without even knowing his name. She found the albino male looking at a bunch of white roses so she tackle hugged him happily.

"Your dad said that I could say and that you and your mama was going to watch over me!"

"That's good to hear. I'm Subaru."

"Su-ba-ru...Subaru!" She said first trying to pronounce it then she smiled and said the syllables together

He patted the top of her head. "You're going to be an interesting little kid to watch over."

She smiled as she looked up to him.

A few years later Subaru did all that he could to keep Lily from being harmed by the others, he didn't like it that Laito and Reiji would do whatever it took to get her away from him. So he made it so the two of them weren't ever separated, he didn't like the whole idea of having to rescue her from his siblings. What he didn't realize until it was too late was that Lily was vampire, she had accidentally bitten him in her sleep which left marks on his arm.

When he realized that she was just like him and his brother's he hid her from everyone including his mother, his mother had a lot of issues with being just around him as a vampire so he kept her away from his mother to keep both of them emotionally safe. He especially kept her away when Christa asked him to kill her with a silver knife. As much as he didn't want to do it, he knew that she needed to get over the mental damage that Karl did on her mind.

So he did the one thing he wished he'd never had to do, he stabbed his own mother in the heart. Hearing her last words he turned cold, he didn't want to lose Lily like he lost his mother. He got out of the room with the silver knife only to see Lily by a corner of the dungeon where she looked to him in horror.

"Y-You killed Christa! I-I...I thought you loved her?!" lily said scared

Subaru sighed and closed his eyes. "Lily, I did love my mother, but she was suffering. She asked me to do so, you of all people should know just how much I love my mother."

"S-So you just did it without thinking?! H-How can I trust you?!"

He looked to her seriously and placed his left hand on her neck as he pinned her to the wall. "If you don't trust me you either become a play toy for Laito or a doll for Reiji. Do you want either to happen to you?!"

Her eyes started to water as she shook her head sadly. He then let go of her before he hugged her tightly. She instantly hugged him back as she cried.

"P-Please tell me you won't do that to me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good...C-Can we get out of here please?"

He nodded his head as he held on to her tightly as the two of them left the dungeon. All the rest of the night Lily kept close to Subaru and wouldn't let go of him, even while they slept in his coffin. Subaru knew that she was scared and that she'd sooner or later figure out just how strange she's been acting on her own.

Now at the age of 16 and going to school with the rest of the boys, Lily didn't need Subaru to constantly be around her for her to be around the manor. She was almost as strong as Subaru when it came to strength, he had her go through the same things he did just to get stronger. She went with it due to the fact that she wanted nothing more than to do things on her own. She would usually knock Reiji and Laito out if they ever got close to her, which after awhile they learned not to get close to her.

So with being free of fear of being terrorized she walked around the rose gardens until she felt like she was being picked up. She saw that it was Subaru and laughed a bit as she smiled at him.

"Hello Subaru, may I help you?" She said with a toothy grin

"Just keep quiet for a moment." He said as he carried her back inside.

She did as he asked her to as she just relaxed against his shoulder. She knew that how Subaru was carrying her was more than slightly strange to anyone who didn't know either one of them personally. But it was normal for her to be carried by him due to him not liking to have her walk beside him or behind him. For what reason, she didn't know, she didn't even think to ask him. She enjoyed being carried so it didn't seem logical for her to ask him why. It wasn't until she saw that his coffin was replaced by an actual bed that she questioned him.

"Subaru, what's with the sudden change in a bed? I thought you liked your coffin?" Lily asked confused

"I do, the bed is for you to sleep on. I want you to try it out to see if you like it at all." Subaru said as he placed her down.

His words hit her as a ten time heavy ton. She refused to say anything, she sat on the bed and it was soft and squishy. So she took her sandals off and lied on it as she looked to him. "Its nice and all...But I enjoy lying beside you Subaru." She said sadly

He blushed and looked away from her. "You can't be doing that anymore we're teenagers. You need to start to act like one by sleeping in your own bed."

She sat up and pouted. "You've never had a problem with me sleeping beside you before now, so why are you acting so mean to me for?!"

He sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "I never said anything because then I didn't think you could take being alone. Now I know you can. So deal with it."

She started to tear up before she got her sandals on. "You're so mean! I HATE YOU SUBARU!" She yelled before she ran out of the room crying

He was silent for a bit as he looked to the door, he didn't think she'd say something like the fact she hated him. But that's what he needed her to do, he could let her get close to him. He had started to slowly get close to her and because of it he had to do whatever it took to get her to see that they weren't meant for one another. Even though hearing those four words from her hurt like hell, it hurt more than hearing his own mother tell him to kill her. The rage inside him from what he did to himself and to her got the best of him and he punched the wall near the coffin as he yelled out.

"DAMN IT!"

Lily had ran to the nearest room she knew of, which just so happened to be Reiji's laboratory, she hoped that he'd be at least a little friendly to her, which when he did see her crying...it was new for him to see. He hadn't ever seen the girl cry, upset yes. But tears going down her face and with a look of depression across her face...that was completely new to him.

"What happened?" He said as he let her in.

"S-Subaru...H-he just now thinks its best for me to sleep away from him." She said sadly between sobs.

Reiji sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "You realize you're being childish right?"

"you realize that you've never once really got to know me before you tried to terrorize the shit out of me!" She said sadly

That stopped him in his tracks as he took his glasses off as he looked to her. "Fine...what do you want out of me Lily?"

"C...Can you make it so I have my own room? I...I want to be away from Subaru from now on." She said sadly

"Are you sure about that? You realize he might have a hissy fit about it."

"If I have to grow up so does he." Lily said as she wiped her eyes

Reiji sighed once more before he left for a short while, he then came back for her. He showed her where she'd be sleeping from then on and she thanked him before she slept. As she did so Subaru was trying to calm himself, but it was hard when Reiji asked about Lily's belongings. He not only made her cry, but he made her not want to be near him. Subaru hated himself even more than night as he slept alone for the first night in over ten years. He didn't like the feeling he had without her in his arms, it felt as if something was missing...as if someone was missing. He made a mental note to speak with lily the next night.

When the next night did happen to appear Subaru went to find Lily only to see her speaking with Kanato. She looked like she didn't slept at all the previous night, it also looked like she had just gotten done crying her heart out. He went up to her and she glared at him.

"What?" She said coldly

"The two of us need to talk." Subaru said seriously

"No we don't, there is nothing else for us to speak out. Its obvious you've been messing with my head so just leave me be." She said as she shook her head

"That's not it at all! Damn it will you stop being your stupid stubborn self for one damn moment so I can speak with you?! I love you Lily!" He said annoyed before he realized what he did.

He slipped up and told her how he felt, he then looked away from her blushing as Kanato left the two of them alone. Lily looked to Subaru slightly in shock. "Is that so? How can I be sure you're even telling me the truth?"

He looked to her before he cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her softly on the lips. He then pulled her into him as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes. She kissed him back as she blushed deep red, after a few minutes they parted as she gave him a small toothy smile.

"How's that for proof Lily?"

"I'll believe it, but why did you want me to sleep away from you if you liked me?" She asked confused

"Well...It wasn't until last night when I slept without you that I figured out what I really felt for you. I apologize for how I acted towards you last night. You didn't deserve that one bit."

"S-So does that mean I can sleep beside you again?!" Lily asked hopefully

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Of course."

Months went by and the couple did very well on their own to get along as they usually did even though Subaru was more than slightly protective of her. But as February came closer and closer Subaru started to drift away from her sleeping when she was awake and kept awake when she was asleep. So one morning, even though she hated the day light, she got out of the coffin and she went looking for her boyfriend only to see that he was locked lips with the female who had inhabited the mansion. She never really cared for humans so seeing that Subaru had gotten so close to one that he'd actually kiss one.

She teared up and instead of going back to the coffin she went to sleep beside Kanato. He didn't mind her sleeping beside him mainly because he had felt a bit lonely anyways. So with Kanato's arms around her Lily cried herself to sleep until night came around. She never once looked or got close to him. Subaru noticed that Lily didn't sleep within the coffin that night which confused him, so he tried to find the pink haired woman. But he never found her in any of the usual places she would be.

It wasn't until he was tired that he found her back within the coffin, he sighed and lied beside her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. He instantly got her knee to his stomach as she pushed away from him before she got out of the coffin leaving him in pain. She went back to the room that was set up for her and she lied down depressed as she closed her eyes. She wanted him to feel just as bad as she did when she found him cheating on her with Yui. She didn't know much about the girl, but she didn't want to know anything about her if she was going to take her boyfriend away from her.

Subaru on the other hand didn't know what he did to deserve her kneeing him in the stomach, but whatever he did she really was angry him. He slept without her that night, even though he felt empty without her beside him and when the next night came around he didn't have to go far just find Lily. She was arguing with Yui over something, he could tell by Lily's face that she was pissed off at something, what he couldn't tell. When he got into view Yui hid behind him crying.

"Subaru tell her to leave me alone! She keeps yelling at me for being close to you!" Yui said sadly

So that's why she kneed him in the stomach, she saw something that he didn't want her to see. He knew he had a choice between the two so he pushed Yui away from him as he wrapped his arms around Lily. "Are you okay Lily?"

"Subaru?!" Yui said in shock

Lily looked to Subaru in shock, she didn't think he'd push Yui away like he did, it was very surprising to her. She calmed herself before she looked back up at Subaru. "Yeah, just peachy. Just keep your body away from that filthy human's body and we'll be fine." She said seriously

Subaru placed his forehead against hers. "Of course, if that's all it'll take to get you to stop acting this way towards me."

She gave him a half toothy smile. "Yup. You still smell like her you know."

"How about we change that?" Subaru said before he picked her up once again

She yelped out a bit at first before she laughed as she looked to him. "You really need to stop doing this. I can walk you know!"

"Yes and you're also a pain in my ass so deal with it." He said seriously.

Once Subaru placed her back within the coffin he sniffed her for a moment only to glare at her as he growled a bit. "I don't ever want to see you get close to Kanato ever again. You're mine and only mine got that?"

"Oh is that so? When was that decided?" Lily asked curiously

He pinned her arms above her head as he went instantly for her neck kissing it multiple times before he bit her making her whine out in pain.

"S-Subaru!"

"You've always been mine since the day you became mine to protect. I want nothing more than to have all of you and to keep you so close to me." Subaru said as he slowly started to undo her shirt.

He felt her struggle under him as he stripped her of her shirt before taking her bra off of her, Subaru saw how flustered she looked under him and he kissed her loving on the lips. She kissed him back as she felt the heat against her cheek grow hotter and hotter. As the two of them kissed he stripped her of her skirt and leggings since she never wore her shoes indoors. She attempted to do the same to him but got to nervous of the whole idea of giving herself to him.

Even though she did love him, she didn't think she was ready to give herself to anyone...especially since the night before when Subaru had locked lips with Yui. She didn't want him to use her and then go back to Yui. So she pushed him away the best that she could before she looked away from him.

"H-How do I know you aren't just using me Subaru?"

He rose an eyebrow at her, he didn't know why she would even think so badly of him, he wouldn't use her. He loved her, its why he asked her to be with him, was it too much to ask for her to be committed to just him? He made her look up at him before he kissed her again.

"If I was going to use you, I would have taken your virginity years ago as well as let Laito get to you, but I haven't now have I?" He said seriously

His words made her eyes go wide. "O-Oh...I...I-I'm Sorry. Its just that it didn't seem like you really wanted t-" She said before he kissed her again.

"Stop assuming the worst. I love you and only you, What you saw the other day was nothing more than Yui being a complete and utter idiot. I feel nothing for her as I feel for you."

She nodded slightly "K-Kay...I love you Subaru."

"Love you too Lily."He said before the rest of his clothes were stripped off of him.

He slowly worked his fingers into her body making it so he wouldn't hurt her before he moved himself into her. He groaned into her as he allowed her to get used to him before he moved slowly out of her half way before going back into her. Lily hissed a bit as she felt him move at first, it felt like he was slowly killing her, but she knew in her heart that he'd never ever do that.

After a few minutes she moaned as she held on to his back tightly. She arched herself into him as she felt him move faster and harder into her making her stomach burn in hot pleasure as she felt a knot within it as he continued moving through her. He couldn't hold himself back from her as he heard her continue to moan his name. It was enough to make him lose himself, but he was able to hold himself back until he felt her orgasm a few thrusts after moving into her g-spot.

Cuddling within his coffin the two spent most of their night there since they had no school that day, she was more than happy to be with him. Especially since Subaru chose to push Yui away from him and he was more worried about her that a stupid human. Lily closed her eyes as she felt his arms around her bare body, she was happy that she was able to give her first time to him. The feeling she had with him was more than she expected, he never once ever actually hurt her which made her happy.

She slept contently within his arms as she kept her eyes closed, Subaru didn't want to ever share her with anyone. Lily was the only girl he had ever really gave a damn about, he protected her for their childhood and through out the entire time they were growing up as teens. Smelling Kanato's scent on her not only pissed him off that she went to Kanato when there was nothing wrong between them, but it made him wonder why of all of his brother's why Kanato?

He fell asleep with her in his arms as he kept his face against the top of her head. When night came around once again he woke up with Lily on top of him kissing his neck as she moved her hands down his chest, he groaned against her touch as he looked to her.

"What do you think you're doing Lily?" He said as he placed his hands on her sides

"I was trying to wake you up, Reiji just came by and told me to wake you up. Apparently you all have a meeting you all have go to, so you're going to have to get up without me."

"tch, again with this crap, I swear he wants nothing more than to make everyone's life miserable."

She giggled and smiled. "Well even if that's the case you gotta get up."

"Are you going to be okay on your own?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Of course, you don't have to worry so much about me. I'll be just fine."

"That's good, Alright then you're going to need to get the hell off of me."

She smiled a bit more and did as he asked as she purposely made it so he'd stare at her as she dressed herself. Subaru did stare for a bit before he shook his head and quickly dressed himself. He then left the room to go to the sitting room where his brother's were all waiting for him to get there.

"Now that everyone is here, this meeting is going to be different than the last one." Reiji said seriously

"What do you mean?" Kanato asked

"Its come to my attention that the females in the house haven't gotten along since Yui has gotten here. Now, how can we do to make it so the females get a long?"

With the girls Lily was going to make it clear to Yui that she wasn't ever getting close to Subaru. Subaru was the only person that she couldn't touch, she didn't give two shits about the others. But Subaru was Lily's no one else's, so when Lily found Yui walking around she stopped her which made Yui slightly afraid of her.

"W-What do you want from me?" Yui said scared

"Just a friendly talk nothing more, once you listen to what I am going to tell you, you can go back to being a total air head around here." Lily said with her arms crossed

Yui didn't like what Lily said about her but said nothing about it. She just nodded her head so she could get the strange woman out of her face. Lily leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"What I have to say is simple so don't fuckin' screw it up or I swear I'll have Kanato make you into a wax doll." Lily said seriously, she then closed her eyes and calmed herself before she opened her eyes and looked to the blond woman. "Stay away from Subaru, he already has a girlfriend and that would be me. Even before you were here he and I were a thing, so don't think you had this special bond with him when you don't. He is taken so back the hell away from him, I know it takes two to tango as well as it takes two to kiss, but he had told me last night he felt nothing for you so keep your paws off of him."

Yui looked to her sadly. "Are you sure you can trust the words from him?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Yui. "Of course I can trust him, he is the only person who cared enough about me to take care of me when I had no family. I've seen parts of him that no one else has or will, I realize that you may think that he cares for you, but he doesn't so get that delusional shit out of your head."

Yui sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry to tell you that he isn't what you think he is. That morning he had told me 'this is for you little flower' as he bit me."

Lily stood up straight and shook her head before she laughed out loud in hysterics "Oh wow! You really think he was talking about you?! Ha! No, no, no...Listen here you stupid bitch. He was talking about me, I'm the only one he as ever called little flower, since when he and his mother first found me I was fragile like a flower." She said as she laughed

Yui frowned at Lily. "I don't think he uses that for you anymore."

Lily clutched her hands and she glared at Yui. "I'd shut up if I were you."

"But its-"Yui said before Subaru appeared between the two women.

He looked to Lily who looked angered. "What did she say to you little flower that made you angered?" Subaru asked as he got closer to Lily.

"That...That thing said that you called her little flower like you always called me!" She said as she looked up to him.

He sighed and shook his head slightly. "I'd never call anyone but you that, I promise."

Lily's mood change as she heard Subaru speak, she calmed herself before she hugged him tightly. "A-Alright..."

"Lily, you and I need to talk in private." Subaru said as he looked down at her

"O-Okay." She said as she looked up to him.

The two left Yui alone which made her slightly frown. She shook her head and went to find out where Subaru went off to.

Subaru took her to the rose garden and he walked with her for a bit as he held her hand tightly. He kept silently until they got to where they first met officially. Lily realized where they were and smiled at him.

"Subaru?"

Subaru held her hand tightly as he looked straight at her. "Lily, I know that we haven't been together for long, but will you be my wife?"

She looked to him slightly shocked, she wasn't expecting him to ask that of her. Lily always wanted to stay beside him, no matter what the cost...and hearing him wanting to be beside her. It made him beyond happy to hear, she started to tear up and nodded her head.

"Y-Yes! O-Of course Subaru!" She said before she glomped him to the ground hugging him.

He happily hugged her back tightly as he fell backwards unexpectedly. He didn't think that she was as strong as she was, but looking up to her he kissed her lovingly on the lips as he pressed his head against hers.

"I love you so much, I was actually worried that you wouldn't say yes to me about that." Subaru said as he brushed one of his hands against her cheek

She gave him a slight smile before she got off of him. "Well you really didn't need to, I'll always love you Subaru." She said as she helped him up

He then engulfed her into a hug as he buried his head into her hair with his eyes closed. "You really are an amazing woman Lily, thank you for being here with me."

She giggled and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Hehe, I know and you'd probably be a lot different without me around you. So I'm happy to be here with you for as long as I have."

He then picked her up bridal style before he took her to their room where he cuddled with her once again. Lily held on to him until she fell asleep on his chest. She had no clue how long she had been asleep for before she was awaken, but she didn't like the awakening she had. She was pulled away from Subaru and pushed against the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Yui said annoyed

Lily sighed and yawned before she looked to Yui with an expressionless face. "Get the hell out"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"You're loud and annoying if you don't leave I will kill you" Lily said coldly

Yui only placed her hands tighter around Lily's neck. Lily didn't really care for what Yui did. She snapped Yui's neck before she placed the dead body of Yui in front of Kanato who looked to her confused.

"Make her another one of your dolls, I'm done with being nice to her."

Kanato gave her a cynical grin before he nodded his head. She left and she went back to Subaru and her's room where she cuddled back with Subaru contently.

The couple were as they were before Yui and the other bridal women's entered the house. Lily enjoyed her time that she spent within the garden as well as with Kanato, which started to occur more often as she felt slightly alone as months went by. She didn't want to seem needy of Subaru so she spent most of her time with Kanato as he taught her how to sing for months until she was able to sing on her own without sounding like nails on a chalk board. When Kanato saw her humming to herself one day he stopped her by leaning his body against hers.

"You're getting better Lily." He said as he looked down to her

"R-Really?" She said as she looked up to him.

"Mhm, so how about the two of us sing together again?"

She nodded her head. "Of course!"

The two of them sang Scarborough Fair, as they did Subaru found the two of them sitting together. He glared at the two, he didn't like the fact that they were as close as they were. He waited until the two were done before he pulled Lily away from Kanato and dragged her back into the house, which not only confused her, but scared her slightly as well.

"S-Subaru...W-What are you doing?" Lily asked concerned

"You'll see very soon." He said seriously as he held her wrist tighter

She whimpered in pain as she fell down from the pain she felt from him, which made him look down at her. "Get up. I'm not dragging your butt."

she started to cry as she stayed on her knees. "T-That...T-That hurts so much Subaru." She said between sobs

hearing her crying made him stop glaring at her and bent down to where she was. He let go of her wrist and he picked her up off of the ground.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly...You know that I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you right?" Subaru said as he teleported them to their room.

She frowned but nodded her head. "Y-Yeah." She said as she sniffled.

"Do you remember what I told you on our first night together?" He said as he placed her down into the coffin.

She looked to him confused. "U-Um...Not really."

He cupped her face in one of his hands before he kissed her heatedly on the lips. "I told you to stay the hell away from Kanato, you smell like that hysterical bastard, you know how I feel about you being around my siblings."

"And you know that I'm just yours, you don't need to be so darn protective of me." She said as she gave him a slight glare.

'That's never going to happen, I'll always be protective of you." He said before he showed her once again throughout the entire night going into the morning just who she belonged to, not knowing that she was already pregnant with his child.

Subaru soon figured out about her being pregnant as she slowly started to show, he didn't know how to take it at first, he wasn't going to deny it. He was scared of being a parent, he didn't want them to end up like his parents or worse like hers. He found out from his mother what happened to her parents and didn't wish it upon herself to have it happen to her. It was why he was so protective of her, he didn't want to see her die because of some vampire hunter out to get her. He had tried so hard to keep her away from harms way, he hoped he'd still be able to do so even if they were parents.

Which speaking of that problem, he didn't really like the idea of placing Lily into danger because of her having a child. He didn't want to have the same thing happen to them that her parents had happen to them. Subaru held on to her tightly, trying his best not to hurt her. He didn't think he'd ever be the same if Lily died at some point, sure she was a vampire like himself and his brothers, but that didn't mean that she was going to get past whatever pain she'll have of giving birth to their child.

Lily had been watching over the way that Subaru acted around her, she realized why he was acting stranger than usual. So when he pulled her closer to him she placed a hand on the side of his face. "Stop worrying so much about it, the vampire hunter is probably dead already, you know humans don't last longer than vampires...and if something happens your brother's will make sure nothing happens to us."

He furrowed his eyebrow's as he looked down to her. "Yeah...I guess you're right on that. I'm still worried about you though."

"What you think I won't be able to handle the pregnancy?"

"Its not that...I don't want you to end up like my mother."

She sighed and closed her eyes before she looked back up to him. "I'm very mentally stable, I'm not going to go crazy like your mother did, I know that you loved her very much but that's all in the past you need to move on from that."

He cupped her face in one of his hands. "I know...I love you."

"I love you too." She said happily before she kissed him on the lips

6 months later Lily gave birth to twins, a male with red eyes and pink hair and a female with white hair and black eyes. They named the female after his mother and the male Lucas.

-end of story- 


End file.
